Better Together
by Calico West
Summary: The earliest days of friendship are far from ideal for Slim and Jess and the tension escalates when Andy is kidnapped and held for ransom. Despite the mistrust and fear that threatens to stand in their way, with each challenge they have to face, the two men discover they have what it takes to be true friends after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Better Together**

Chapter 1

In the Beginning

There are firsts in every part of life. The numerous milestone occasions that new parents gush over their babies are probably the most significant firsts, but other events in life are also worth remembering. First day of school, first kiss, first love and other like entries were often jotted down in memory books. For Jess Harper, his list of firsts would look somewhat different. First horse, first gun, first gunfight, first bullet wound, and in addition of several similar items that made the list quite lengthy, now another first was about to be added. This was his first night at Slim Sherman's ranch.

When Jess had first stepped foot on Sherman property earlier in the day, he never intended on making it more than just a short stop in his never ending journey. When he found the house and Andy immediately took him for a perfect friend, he still wasn't planning on staying. Even during his hasty run to Baxter Ridge to lend a hand in putting an end to the group of outlaws that had tried to take over, Jess still was aiming on lighting out. But somehow, by the time Slim had caught up with him on the trail and asked him to stay, something had changed enough inside that when Slim's friendly invite crept from the head to the heart, Jess shifted his horse into the position to follow Slim back to the ranch house and when he saw Andy bounding out of the house, more excited than a normal kid at Christmas, the desire to stay, or at least try, was firmly set in place.

"You'll wanna bunk with us," Andy practically drug Jess by the hand into the bedroom, mere moments after being welcomed into the house. "There are only three beds in here now, but there's room for one more."

"I can always find a place out in the barn," Jess motioned with his hand towards the door after a quick observation of the room. "I don't wanna be any trouble."

"Oh no," Andy smiled while he shook his head, "that's not a problem at all. I want you to make yourself at home right here. In fact, you can have my bed," he held up his hand as Jess started to protest, "no, I insist. I'll bed down over there by Jonesy. This is going to be great!"

Andy carried his excitement throughout the evening meal, gushing over everything Jess would say as both Jess and Slim explained in detail how Bud Carlin and his men had met their matches out at Baxter Ridge. It was a fight that not only made an impression on Andy, but as Slim and Jess continued to discuss it, they began to realize how much it had meant to both of them that they had fought together to win.

After the dishes were washed and the house swept clean from the day's foot traffic, Slim took his seat out on the porch to find his favorite peaceful moments of the night as the darkening sky set in. Andy came out to be by his side while Jess leaned against the railing, looking up at the brightest star above them. The star reminded him of a small chapter of his life, one that was simple and safe to tell to young ears without any rough and bloody details that other sections of his ongoing saga would have told.

"One time, Andy, I was out on the prairie, sick and alone, with only my horse by my side," Jess started to speak, his voice in an instant storytelling mode that immediately gripped the attention of the young boy and secretly the big boy that sat close by as well. "It was nightfall with no moon to be seen and the stars were so bright and looked so close I almost felt like I could touch them. I was feeling mighty sick, hadn't eaten anything for days and I had a headache that felt like I'd been kicked by both a mule and a horse at the same time. I looked all around at those stars, wondering if I was gonna die under their canopy when suddenly a single star started getting brighter and brighter. I latched my eyes on that thing and nudged my horse towards it, but how could I get any closer to it? It was a star, right? It wasn't coming at me, but it sure looked like it was and I wanted to go to it. I felt like I was about to fall right off my horse when that star did the craziest thing and started swaying back and forth. Now, my fever felt hotter than the July sun so I reckoned it was messing with my already weak senses, after all, I reasoned with myself, stars ain't supposed to move. Then I did what I'd been trying not to do and fell plumb off my horse. That star really started dancing around then. I figured my brain must have been spinning like a tornado and as I put my hands to my head to try to still the whirling, the star stood still over my head. Then another sound came with it that made me nearly jump out of my skin. You know what it was?"

"What was it?" Andy asked, his eyes wide in anticipation.

"It was a man. Wouldn't you know the star turned out to be a lantern and the noise belonged to a crusty old codger by the name of Zeke Malloy? He had a sod house not far from where I fell and he took me to his place to tend to my fever. He was in his eighties but was as sound as you and I. I was back on my feet in no time. I learned a little of my meanness from him, I reckon. He sure was an ornery cuss. I liked him though and will never forget how he took care of me when I was laid up."

"Wow, Jess, you sure have the adventures to tell," Andy tried to hide the yawn that was threatening to take over his face.

"Get ready for bed, Andy," Slim said then nudged Andy's arm to make sure he was going to obey.

"Aw, Slim," Andy made his voice sound the disappointment he felt. "I wanna hear more about Jess' stories."

"There'll be other times for telling and listening," Slim touched Andy's arm again then pointed to the house. "Bed, get going."

"All right," Andy dropped his shoulders as he walked to the front door. "You'll be coming soon, too, right Jess?"

"Sure, Andy," Jess nodded.

"Great!" Andy gave a little whoop then ran into the house and into the bedroom.

"You sure got a lively little brother," Jess found his smile growing. "I can't quite explain it, but, he makes me feel, I don't know, important."

"He certainly has taken a shine to you. He's a good kid, but he keeps my hands full at times," Slim turned to look at Jess. "What about you? Do you have family?"

"I, uh," Jess dropped his head, his mood noticeably changed from the smile just moments before. Now it looked like a dark cloud had suddenly settled over his face. "I don't really have any more family."

"I'm sorry," Slim said quickly. "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about that right now," Jess turned his head away from Slim, making Slim wonder what type of pain he was trying to hide.

"I understand," Slim said quickly. They hardly knew one another, so it wasn't surprising that Jess didn't want to share something so personal and painful. Just looking at the man was clear indication that he had grief buried deep inside, most likely the kind one shared with a close friend, and not a just recently acquired acquaintance.

Jess turned his head back towards Slim and watched him think. He could see on Slim's features that he wasn't bothered by his refusal to discuss his family. He'd seen the gravestones as he'd rode in that bore the names of Matthew and Mary Sherman, so he knew Slim had experienced grief of his own, but Jess wasn't the type of man to show his heart to anyone so soon after the first meeting and he respected Slim immediately for not pressing him further. But other than that hidden piece of his soul, there were things Slim should know about and as the frown deepened on Jess' face, he realized it bothered him to think that Slim might not be so welcoming if he only knew some of the details of his past.

"Andy says you've been just about everywhere," Slim spoke softly, uncertain if he should be taking the conversation in this direction, "does that include doing just about everything too?"

"I've traveled along a lot of different roads," Jess said thoughtfully, moving his foot back and forth in front of him in a nervous gesture Slim would soon learn was a repeated action. This discussion was to be expected, but he wished it could have been avoided, at least prolonged to another time. The truth wasn't very pretty and Jess didn't want to show Slim too much of what the detailed picture of his life would show. "I guess you could say I've done something different on each one I've traveled on."

"Have you ever been…" Slim didn't want to ask it, but for Andy's sake, he had to know, "wanted?"

The pause from Jess was long, but he did eventually speak his reply, "will it change anything if I say yes?"

Slim's pause was an equal length, making Jess shift positions twice, "depends."

"On what?"

Slim stood, a smile spreading across his face as he put his hand on Jess' shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything about your past if you don't want to. Ma always told me it was never polite to pry. Anyway, Andy's probably still up waiting for us to come to bed. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, and Slim?" Jess stood next to Slim, his hand on Slim's arm to stop him from taking a step into the house. He hadn't planned to divulge these words to his new boss, or friend, or whatever title he would give him, at least not yet, not until he had a chance to know if this was the place he really wanted to put down roots. But the words were on his tongue, and he had to speak them. "I have been a wanted man. I'm not proud of it. I left that life behind me a long time ago. I just wanted you to know, in case, well, it does change things."

"It won't," Slim said with honesty, but his commonsense mind began to nudge him as he added, "only if you're telling the truth."

Jess slightly nodded, then they both went inside where Andy, as Slim had predicted, was still wide awake waiting for them to come in. Exhaustion caught up with the boy quickly however, after Slim blew the last lamp out as he was the first to fall asleep.

Sometime deep into the night, Slim turned over in bed, stretched his legs out and yawned. He'd wakened with the sense that something wasn't right, but quickly dismissed his thoughts to the memories of facing Bud Carlin and his men the day before. When his eyes fluttered open, however, and landed on an empty bunk beside him, his mind wasn't focused on Bud Carlin anymore. Jess Harper was gone.

Sitting up, Slim let his eyes absorb the scene with disgust. There was nothing left on the bed, no blanket, no pillow, nothing. _He couldn't have even stayed one night_ , Slim fumed silently to himself, _and what will Andy think come morning? I'll have to try to come up with something to tell him. But what?_

Knowing he'd not be able to sleep another wink, Slim put his feet onto the floor to see if Jonesy had left any coffee in the pot. He stood and began to walk to the bedroom door when his foot bumped into something firm on the floor. Stopping himself from stumbling, Slim looked down into a startled face. "What are you doing on the floor?" Slim whispered his puzzled question.

"Dang bunk's too soft," Jess rolled over and tucked his blanket tighter to his side. "I sure hope you don't always get up this early."

"I don't," Slim stepped over Jess and walked into the kitchen, a wide smile on his face. He felt strangely glad that he'd been sorely mistaken.

Jess was up with the sun along with Jonesy and Andy. After breakfast was eaten while Slim prepared for the morning stage, Jess stood outside, an odd feeling in his chest as he really didn't know what to do. The urge was great to just go saddle his mount and be on his way to another unknown location, not because he was already wanting to quit ranch work before he even started, but because riding day after day had been part of his life so long, the itch to go was chafing hard.

Andy suddenly walked up beside him and pointed up the hill, "stage is coming. Wanna help me get the horses?"

"Sure will, Andy," Jess agreed and then walked with the boy to where Jonesy was waiting with the new team.

When the stage came to a stop, only one passenger stepped out. Jess turned from his position and recognized the man at once. He held a reputation, just the same as his, and when the other eyes found him and registered their recognition, Jess released the horses from his hand and moved closer to the unwelcome guest.

Slim felt the tension in the air before his eyes even found the reason for the sudden change in the atmosphere. He saw Jess standing rigid with his hand hovering too close to his gun for comfort. There was another man, dressed entirely in black that had just stepped off of the stage and eyed Jess with scrutiny. Gunfighter and gunfighter sized each other up and Slim was certain hands would soon flash their guns, but both men stood still. Slim took a deep breath and started to walk. As he was the only man moving, for the stage driver had even turned motionless while Jonesy held Andy farther back beside the corral, his movements were easily picked up by Jess and the other man. Jess glanced first at Slim as he stepped in between both men and it was that act that broke the fiery spell. The other man promptly returned to his seat in the stage, and Jess resumed his work exchanging horses.

"What was that all about?" Slim couldn't stop the firmness in his voice as his hands worked methodically beside Jess.

"Nothing, Slim," Jess brushed the incident off way too easily but when he saw how stern Slim's face had become, he found an explanation. "It was just two gunfighters that crossed paths is all. Happens all the time. It doesn't mean anything unless one or the other makes a big deal out of it."

"That's a fine thing to know," Slim said sharply. "Any time you could have a shoot out right in front of Andy."

"I know better than that," Jess patted the final horse on the neck after it had been secured to the coach then started towards the house. "I could use another cup of coffee before the day gets any older."

Slim stood with his hands on his hips watching Jess retreat inside of the house. The stage rolled away taking the unnamed gunfighter with it and Slim hoped to never see him return. But there could be more, or rather, there would be more, and it wasn't making Slim feel very comfortable. He called to Jonesy to get his horse saddled and with a quick word to Andy, Slim was on his way to Laramie. He felt troubled and needed advice, the type that Jonesy just couldn't provide. The ride to town soothed his irritation and by the time he reached the Sheriff's office in Laramie, he almost turned right around to go home.

"Hi Slim," Sheriff Mort Cory barely looked up at Slim as he sifted through the mound of paperwork on his desk as Slim entered his office. "Don't mind the mess, but after everything that went on around here because of Bud Carlin, I'm having a heck of a time putting my jail back together."

"It was rather chaotic," Slim sat down in a chair and watched Mort work.

"The Territorial Marshal had his deputies here, two different sheriffs and their deputies as well, and I missed the whole event by getting back late after visiting my Pa. He's improving by the way, just a touch of gout this time." Mort talked while he worked, every word accompanied by an action of rearranging items that had been displaced. "I was certainly glad to see the marshal and his men take Bud Carlin off to someone else's jail this morning. You can bet I was surprised to hear all that went on out at your place when I heard the details. Is that why you're here? Did you want to talk about it?"

"I guess, in a way," Slim shrugged his shoulders. "It sort of has something to do with Bud Carlin."

"You shouldn't have tried to take them on by yourself," Mort stopped his work and looked at Slim's face, the marks of a fist fight still evident. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Slim shook his head as he rubbed the bruise on his cheek, which hadn't come from the outlaw at all, but from Jess' hand. "Actually, I didn't apprehend Bud Carlin and his men alone. Someone else helped me."

"Who was that?" Mort asked.

"Jess Harper." Slim watched Mort's eyebrows rise as the name registered in his mind. He let out a gentle sigh and continued. "I asked him to stay on," Slim rubbed his hand through his sandy hair. "I'm second guessing myself now. Do you think I did the right thing?"

"I've never been introduced to the young man," Mort eyed Slim carefully as he spoke, "but I certainly have heard plenty about his reputation."

"That reputation is what concerns me," Slim looked down at his feet. "What was I thinking?"

"From all that I've ever read about him, albeit a little sketchy in places, he's in the clear," Mort pointed out.

"But isn't he still the same man, inside and out?"

"You know something, Slim," Mort leaned forward to close the gap between himself and Slim to look him better in the eye. "I've always thought you were the type of man to help those in need of a second chance actually find their way. You have a special softness in your heart that reaches out to men like Jess Harper, and that's not something you need to beat yourself up about."

"I know, Mort," Slim nodded, knowing Mort's words were true. He'd often be the one lending a hand to the poor and needy, even when no one else would. His Ma had been like that, and it was that tenderness that had been captured so well in Andy's heart in how he was always looking to save the lost, man and animal alike. Slim's manhood didn't always show this trait as clearly as Andy could, but he knew he really wasn't too far from the same giving nature as his brother. "But," Slim began again, knowing all too well there were plenty of 'buts' in life, "what if he can't be trusted?"

"Everyone has to start somewhere, Slim," Mort said. "There's a beginning for us all. Maybe, this will be the beginning for Jess Harper."

"And if it's not?"

"There's no set rule that someone's start and finish can't come quickly one after another. I'm sure you'd know how to send the man packing if he causes problems."

"I know," Slim stood to leave, "I just hope there isn't a reason to make that ending come anytime soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Gel-I-See

Slim eased himself into the chair on the porch, feeling like he was more Jonesy's age than the number that truthfully belonged to him. Digging post holes since sun-up in between the stage stops had left every muscle in his body sore. He rubbed an extra tender spot on his shoulder and let out a soft groan.

"Want some liniment for that?" Jonesy stepped out of the house and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Slim try to work the knot away.

"I think I'll survive without it," Slim gave his shoulder one last squeeze then dropped his hand onto his thigh. "Jess in the house?"

"Nope. Took off with Andy just after you both rode in. I think I heard something about berry picking, though I doubt they're planning on bringing back any for a pie since they didn't take a pail to pick them in."

"I don't see how he does it," Slim frowned, shaking his head. "Jess worked just as hard as I did today and yet he can still find the energy to go horsing around with Andy."

"I'm sure his body's complaining just as much as yours," Jonesy chuckled quietly. "Only difference is he can't say no to that boy."

"Meaning I say no to him too much?" Slim tried to see inside of Jonesy's mind, which at times, wasn't always easy.

"Not so much that you say no," Jonesy watched Slim's expressions shift as he spoke, "but there've been plenty of not now's and later's."

"You're right, Jonesy," Slim sighed, the reality of what Jonesy said weighing on his heart, "I do put Andy off sometimes. But it's just that I have my hands full of this ranch and relay station. There's just not enough time for fun and games."

"There could be," Jonesy started to smile as he heard the laughter approaching. At that moment Andy and Jess turned the corner around the barn, hands and faces slightly purple from berry eating. "All you have to do is make a promise and fulfill it and time will open itself up to do so."

Jess said something inaudible to Slim's ears to Andy and then walked into the barn. Andy stood just outside of the large building surveying the little berry dots starting to stain his shirt and tried to rub the spots away. Slim knew he'd be following Jess into the barn once he discovered his attempts at cleaning were futile, so if there was going to be an opportunity to offer his brother an outing, now was the time to act.

"Oh, Andy," Slim stood up smiling and walked to where Andy waited. "Since Jess helped me get all of the post holes dug today, there shouldn't be too much work tomorrow between the noon stage and the evening one. So what do you say about taking some bait down to the creek for some fishing? I saw a couple of big ones splashing just above the watering hole when I stopped to fill my canteen around noon. I'm sure they're still swimming over there, waiting for us to catch them for supper."

"Gosh, Slim," Andy didn't instantly light up with excitement like Slim had envisioned him doing, which wasn't like the boy at all. "I already promised Jess we'd go for a ride tomorrow and I can't back out on a promise. You wouldn't want me to do that, would you?"

"No," Slim looked down at his feet, "I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"Some other time, though," Andy smiled at Slim, "and I bet Jess would want to come along too."

"I guess so, Andy," Slim watched as Andy ran after Jess into the barn then returned to his chair on the porch, crossed his arms over his chest and spoke to Jonesy without turning his eyes upon the man. "That didn't work out any, did it? I guess I should have known those two would already have plans made."

"How many friends does that boy have?" Jonesy asked, but when Slim wouldn't give an answer he continued. "Before Jess Harper rode in I'd have to say none, except you and me, and maybe that shouldn't even count. But he's got one now and he's filling up all those years wanting someone like that in just a few days."

"Yeah, and I'm just the bossy older brother who makes him do chores all day," Slim leaned over slightly, putting his closed hands under his chin. "I don't get many pats on the back for that."

"Andy loves and respects you as a brother," Jonesy replied truthfully. "He's always looked up to you and you know that."

"But now it's all about Jess," Slim couldn't stop himself from scowling after he spoke Jess' name as if it left a bitter taste on his tongue.

"True," Jonesy nodded, "but there's no reason it couldn't be about both of you."

"I suppose you figure I'm suffering from jealousy," Slim lifted his eyes to Jonesy to find the man watching him intently with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Actually Slim, I don't see anything of the kind. It's gel-I-see."

"It's what?" Slim asked, completely bewildered what Jonesy was getting at.

"Remember that concoction I put together last year?" Jonesy asked, inadvertently rubbing his hand on his pant leg.

"Oh Jonesy, do you mean that horrible sticky experiment of yours? How could I forget? We had to soak your hand in water for three days before I could even begin to pry it loose from that axe handle you thought you could fix. I never could figure out how all of those things you put into that pot could turn into such a horrendous, gooey mess."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. All these things are being put together, like in that recipe, and it may take its time to set, again, just like in my recipe, but in the end it was a thick gel, kinda like glue, that stuck everything together. What I see in Jess and Andy and yes, even you, is just like that. You might feel a little jealousy stirring in your innards now, but just you wait, it'll turn into that gel, at least that's the way I see."

"I can't see anything yet," Slim admitted as a yawn followed his words. His bunk was starting to sound like the place he'd rather be.

"You will," Jonesy brought his head up as he suddenly remembered leaving the calf's milk bucket by the water pump to clean before bedtime. "Hold on, Slim, I have to do one more chore." Jonesy hurried to grab the bucket and started to do his job as Slim quietly got up from his chair and went into the house to find his bunk.

"You know, Slim," Jonesy continued to speak although he wasn't aware that Slim had walked into the house and couldn't hear his words at all. "You're not much different than Andy in wanting a friend like Jess. I've watched you for years, don't you forget, and I know that you've been searching for someone more your age to be a friend. Yes, I know you don't have to say it, I'm your friend and I know Mort Cory is too, but the point is, neither of us can fulfill that hollow spot of yours. Even though if you were to do the choosing, you probably wouldn't run after someone that's so much different than you, like Jess is, what with him being a gunfighter and who knows what else he's been, but that isn't always how friendship works. Friends that have long lasting relationships usually aren't chosen by each other, but brought together by a greater power than our own. That's the way it was with your Pa and me. What with him being so starry eyed over the west and wanting to settle down and make something big for his family while I yearned for bright lights and music we made an unlikely pair. But as it all turned out, we became the very best of friends and I wouldn't have traded our years together for any of those fancy places I could have settled in. You and Jess have the capabilities to become just like your Pa and I. Friends, partners, the best of buddies, you can mark my words on that, Slim. Slim?" Jonesy turned the corner and frowned. Slim was nowhere in sight and hadn't heard a single word he'd said.

Putting his hands in his pockets he leaned against the side of the house and shook his head. "I reckon there'd be a lot less problems on this ranch if someone were to just listen to me."

"Who are you talking to, Jonesy?" Andy asked as he and Jess approached the house.

"Wouldn't you know I was talking to myself," Jonesy frowned at the smiles that lit up on both Jess and Andy's faces at his response. "Go ahead and snicker. When you're my age you won't think it so amusing."

"If you say so, Jonesy," Andy said, still smiling as he and Jess went into the house, leaving Jonesy alone again on the porch.

"Well, even if only the wind heard me speak, it doesn't change the truth of the matter. And here I go again, talking to only myself. Maybe I'm the one who needs a new friend around here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

And You, And Me

The day had started with a layer of overcast gloom that spoke of rain that threatened Andy's plan to take Jess on a tour of the ranch. Even though Slim had already done a pretty thorough job of showing his new hired hand from one end of the property to the other, Jess didn't want to disappoint Andy, so when the sun started peeking through the clouds mid-afternoon, he gave him a pat on the head and said, "let's go."

It took about an hour for Andy to point out all of his favorite places. When he showed Jess the swimming hole, Jess had to dodge Andy's exuberant hopes that when the days were hot and sticky they'd have to sneak away for a leisurely swim. Fortunately Andy didn't press the issue when Jess only said, "maybe", for not many knew a secret that Jess Harper hid inside, that he didn't know how to swim.

The favorite fishing spots were a different story and that was an opportunity worth waiting for Jess thought, since there was nothing else that brought a man back to boyhood quicker than casting a line in a stream. Jess started envisioning a bucket full of fish to take home for dinner when movement not too far away caught his attention, bringing his whole being back to the constant alertness he depended upon so frequently.

"Hold up, Andy," Jess' tone held an urgency that instantly made Andy stop his horse still.

Jess slowly moved his horse forward, then looking at Andy with eyes that turned from their usual soft blue to a deep, serious color he motioned with his hand for Andy to stay where he was. Jess silently advanced thirty feet towards a cluster of trees, eyed something in the distance with scrutiny, then knowing Andy would be filled with confusion and fears he turned back towards the boy and signaled for him to come by his side.

Andy hurriedly obeyed and pressed his horse close to Jess' mount to see what had caused the sudden warning. There was a rider on the trail beneath them. He was dressed in dirty trail clothes as if he never stopped long enough anywhere to change into something else or to wash perhaps the only thing he owned.

"You know him?" Andy whispered, even though by now the man was too far away to pick up on any vocal tones.

"No," Jess replied also at a whisper, just keeping caution on his side. "But I know of him."

"Who is he?"

"Kyle Templeton," Jess said the name with malice in his voice. "He's a well known killer from the Dakotas all the way down to Mexico. Somehow, no one's ever been able to catch up with him."

"Are you going after him?" Andy pondered, almost feeling excited that Jess might take him on a manhunt.

"No, Andy," Jess shook his head. "Even if I was a bounty hunter, my first priority would be keeping you safe."

"I know you're not afraid of him," Andy said hurriedly, "but if you're worried about me, I can make it back to the house on my own all right."

"That's not the point, Andy," Jess began to explain, "I'm not going after Templeton because I'm not a bounty hunter. If I had something personal against him, that would be different and I'd pursue him for the sheer satisfaction of what he might owe me, but for the money on his head, I want nothing to do with it."

"You sound like you have something against bounty hunters. Do you?"

"Not all are bad, Andy, but for the most part, bounty hunters enjoy making a bad name for themselves. There's something about the way they go about their business that sticks in my craw. They need that money to boost their image of importance and with each man with a face on a wanted poster cashed in, their menacing reputations and the stories that go along with it grow bigger real fast. That's not who I am or would ever wanna be."

"I understand, Jess," Andy took one last look on the trail that Templeton had used then felt ready to go. "Is it safe now? I'd like to show you one last place before heading back to the house."

"Sure, it's safe, Andy," Jess nodded. "You lead the way."

After they'd traveled the road for several minutes, Andy turned onto a trail that wound up towards the lake. Up on a slope that overlooked the water was a cave and as they neared, Andy pointed to the small black hole in the earth, indicating that they had arrived.

"I've never shown this place to anyone before," Andy said as he proudly showed off the small cave as if it were his own personal home. "I come here when I'm feeling down and sad. It helps me to be alone, I guess, to think and not have to explain how or why I'm feeling like I am to anyone."

"Why did you want me to see it then?" Jess asked as he eyed Andy's secret hollow, smiling to himself as it really was a perfect place for a young boy to daydream.

"Because it's a special place of mine," Andy replied as he sat down on a stone, "and you're my special friend. I wanted you to see it."

"I feel honored, Andy," Jess looked down at his feet briefly, feeling an emotion that he couldn't quite define. "But why haven't you told Slim about it?"

"I'm really not supposed to go off by myself, even though I feel perfectly safe coming here," Andy shrugged his shoulders as if he was shrugging off Slim's long ago spoken command. "I haven't told him because I'm afraid Slim would yell at me if he knew."

"Slim wouldn't yell at you," Jess said, somehow knowing that to be true. "He'd understand why you come here, just like I do. When the time is right, you'll know it inside, and you can share your feelings with Slim."

"I guess so," Andy said, sounding uncertain.

"I know so," Jess nodded with confidence on the matter. "Even though we've only known each other for a few days, I can tell that Slim's got a good head on his shoulders so he'll listen when you talk to him."

"Perhaps you're right, but sometimes I feel like Slim's more like my Pa than my brother," Andy said softly. "I know since our parents died that he had to take over raising me. It's hard sometimes, though. I just want a brother, but I have to look at him as more. Parent, guardian, boss, overseer, you name it."

"You're lucky to have family that loves you," Jess said the words with emotion. "Not everyone can say the same."

"I know," Andy looked at Jess and instantly remembered what Slim had told him about Jess not having family. He touched Jess' hand and quickly added, "I'm sorry. Slim told me that you didn't have any family left. I shouldn't have talked so selfishly."

"It's all right, Andy," Jess rubbed Andy on the shoulder.

"Is that why you've been drifting for such a long time?" Andy inquired, hoping he wasn't poking too much into Jess' personal life. He certainly didn't want to push his new best friend away with his questions.

"One of the reasons, I reckon," Jess answered with a nod. "There's a lot to see on the trail though that entices the body to keep on looking."

"I never get to go anywhere," Andy sighed. "But you probably remember me moaning about that the day you arrived."

"You're still young, Andy," Jess encouraged, "you'll get to a time in life when big brother let's you seek your future."

"Yeah, and that might come sooner than I want. Slim's been talking the last few years about sending me away to school next year," Andy said as he traced some lines in the powdery soil with a stick. "I don't want to go, though."

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"Slim says he wants me to have an education so I can amount to something in life, but I don't see it that way."

"Doesn't Slim have an education? He certainly seems like a learned man to me." That had been one of the things Jess had noticed about Slim right from the start and admired about him. He didn't act one bit like so many men he'd run into that didn't know how to read, write, or do anything a normal school kid could accomplish.

"He wasn't sent away to school like he's talking about with me, if that's what you're asking, but yes," Andy admitted the truth, "he completed his schooling."

"Don't you wanna be like you're brother then?"

"I want to be like you, Jess," the admission came with a starry glint in Andy's eyes as he looked in admiration at Jess.

"Andy," Jess dropped his head slightly, "I'm flattered, really I am, but there's something you should know about me. I didn't make it far in school. Oh, sure, I know how to work some numbers and I know how to read and write, well, not them big words like, eggs-sass-per-taters…"

"You mean exasperates?"

"Ain't that what I said?" Jess frowned at Andy as the boy laughed but he couldn't keep his mouth turned down for long as he watched Andy's amusement. "See what I mean?"

"But I want to be brave and strong and able to do everything like you can," Andy said eagerly. "I know they wouldn't teach me any of your skills at that school, so why should I have to go?"

"I might fail at word learning, or even at word talking, but I know there's more to educating than that. Life's the biggest school, I won't deny that, but you take what you learn from books and add it to what you learn in life and you've got more than a head start in a future. Maybe if I'd had an opportunity like Slim's offering you I wouldn't have spent so many days wondering what or who I am while making such a big mess out of everything as I try to figure it out and making everyone that I meet think I'm just a doggoned troublemaker."

"You're nothing like that," Andy said with great sincerity, "at least not to me. Slim knows it, too."

"Thanks, Andy," Jess replied, "but I ain't so sure about Slim yet."

"Why not? You and I have bonded quickly, and Slim's just an older version of me."

"That might be true, Andy, but it's those added years on Slim that also makes him more cautious. He's a generous man to offer me a life here at the ranch, especially since he knows my reputation. We had a certain connection that happened when we first met up by the creek then again while we were fighting Carlin and his men together that we both noticed right off, but we also know it takes more than one greeting and one hostile battle to bring on a lasting friendship. If our truly different characters can grow into something more than boss and hired hand, I'm all for planting my roots here, but if not, well, I'll just keep drifting and move on."

"I don't want that," Andy suddenly felt sad at the thought that Jess might leave someday, maybe even soon.

"Don't worry Andy," Jess said gently to reassure the boy, "nothing's been decided yet."

"I know," Andy sighed, "I just wish I knew the things I like would always stay, no matter what."

"You have your home, Andy, the ranch, and no one can take that from you. And you'll always have Slim and Jonesy."

"And you?" Andy looked at Jess with such hope coming from his eyes that Jess felt his head start to nod.

"And me," Jess promised.

There was one thing about Jess Harper that was always proven to be true: he kept his promises. This one he just made to Andy would be kept. No matter what would happen in the days to come whether they spanned a short time or into years, Jess would do anything for that boy. For his happiness, for his safety and protection, for even just the smile on Andy's face, Jess would walk barefoot over cactus, fight a band of Indians, draw against the fastest gun or whatever the situation called for, he would do without hesitation.

What Jess didn't know, however, was how soon his promise would be tested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mull Again

"Today was great," Andy told Jess as he dismounted and walked his horse into its stall. "It's a day I'll always remember, but, uh, do we have to tell Slim about that Kyle Templeton fellow? He might not be too happy that I was so close to a killer like him. He really tries hard to protect me."

"He has every reason to do that, Andy," Jess now knew exactly how Slim felt on the matter. Keeping Andy safe wasn't just a top priority to Slim, but also to himself. "But I see no reason to tell Slim, unless he asks."

"He won't. Uh oh," Andy placed his hand on top of his head, feeling only his hair instead of where his hat should be. "I left my hat in my cave."

"You want me to go back and get it for you?" Jess had already dismounted, but he was about to step back on his horse when Andy shook his head.

"Nah," Andy said, "it can keep. I'll go first thing in the morning and get it. As long as you cover for me if the need arises, no one will know I'm gone."

"I should go with you," Jess crossed his arms, starting to feel like the big brother that Slim was. "Kyle Templeton's out there, remember?"

"That was to the far west of the ranch," Andy protested, "my cave's just a short distance to the south. Besides if we both go, Slim will know for sure there's something going on."

"Maybe you're right," Jess wasn't feeling certain on the matter yet, "we can talk about it again in the morning."

Slim walked to the side door of the barn at that moment, his hands carrying the large tool box with all of his tools he'd used throughout the day ready to be returned to their normal placeholders in the barn. He'd only heard a few words that Andy and Jess were discussing, but for some reason when he heard the last words that came from Jess, he stood still. What was going to be discussed in the morning? Although Slim knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, he kept his position and listened to the two talk.

"Oh and Jess, please don't tell Slim," Andy spoke softly, but Slim's ears perked to attention to catch every word. "I don't want him to know about my venture, not just yet anyway."

"I won't Andy," Jess nodded his promise. "It'll be our secret."

"You're a great friend Jess, to do that for me, I mean," Andy said in a rush. "We can go there again soon, right?"

"Sure, Andy," Jess agreed, "whenever you say, we'll go together."

"Thanks, Jess," Andy smiled then ran to the house, not noticing that Slim stood just outside of the barn watching him with deeply furrowed brows.

After Andy disappeared into the house, Slim fidgeted for a moment, debating whether he should confront Jess about what he'd just heard or step away, pretending that he'd not heard their secretive words at all. He realized he didn't know the entire situation, since he hadn't heard every word his brother and Jess were discussing, but if he stepped in and demanded an explanation, perhaps the whole story would come to light, but before Slim could make his presence known, Andy's voice started calling.

"Jess," Andy came bounding back out of the house and met up with Jess just outside of the barn. "Jonesy says that supper isn't quite ready yet, so we have a few minutes to spare. You said the other day you'd show me your fast draw. How's about now?"

"I don't see why not," Jess fingered his gun, his first step to ready himself to focus on the task at hand. "Get me some targets."

Andy raced to find a handful of cans that often got left around for his goat to chew on and lined them in a row on the top rung of the corral fence. "How's that?" Andy asked then ran to stand beside Jess.

"Just fine," Jess nodded. He wasn't an arrogant man, not in the same manner as other men would often puff out their chests to display their talents, but Jess did take pleasure in showing his skill with his gun. The belt that hung snuggly around his hips and the weapon that was at the perfect position to grab without hesitation was just as much a part of him as his own arms and legs. He reveled in his abilities to hit exactly what he aimed at in rapid succession and it made the feeling even stronger to display it in front of an eager audience member such as Andy. He readied his stance and eyed the targets, feeling that exuberant rush of adrenaline that always pumped through his veins when he was about to fire his gun. "All right, Andy, stand clear and give me a 'go'!"

Andy's excited shout was muted by the explosive reports that fired from Jess' gun that knocked each can from its position so fast that if Andy had blinked he'd have missed it. But his eyes had been wide with admiration and anticipation that he'd watched each bullet send the cans flying into the air and when the smoke from Jess' gun settled Andy let out a wild whoop of jubilee at what he'd just witnessed.

"Wow, Jess!" Andy nearly jumped with joy. "I've never seen anything like that! Do you think you can teach me how to do that?"

"I don't know, Andy," Jess reloaded his gun. He wasn't sure how Slim would want him to answer.

"I bet you were close to my age when you started practicing with a gun," Andy touched Jess' arm, not wanting to accept no if that was the answer. "How old were you?"

"Not old enough," Jess said truthfully. He had been quite young when he first fired a gun, but that was one piece of information Andy didn't exactly need to know just yet. He hadn't been much older when one of his bullets killed his first man either. And there again, another part of Jess' history that didn't need to be revealed at that time.

"I knew it," Andy slapped his hand on his thigh as he imagined the unspoken number that Jess didn't give in his mind to be near his. "So there's no reason why I shouldn't be learning how to use a gun."

Slim had heard enough. He had tried to keep busy putting the tools away that he'd used that afternoon, but since he'd purposefully stayed within hearing range of Andy and Jess, the conversation was starting to prick every one of his nerves. He dropped a fencing tool that landed with a louder thud than it normally would have made then started walking in the direction where Andy and Jess stood. With a few choice words ready to be spoken, he was silenced before he said any of them by Jonesy walking from the house, promptly ringing the dinner bell declaring that the meal was ready to be served which made Andy and Jess nearly run into the house. Slim followed with much less enthusiasm.

"Didn't we just have mulligan stew?" Andy complained as Jonesy scooped a generous serving for his plate.

"It's not always the same," Jonesy waved his serving spoon around as he spoke. "I add a little of this and that, depending on what ingredients we've got laying around, so if you pay close attention, it tastes different," Jonesy sampled a spoonful from his plate and nodded his own assessment, "better too."

"It tastes the same to me," Andy took a bite, shrugged his shoulders then took a drink of milk.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking," Jonesy smiled with pleasure as he watched Jess eat the often complained about concoction.

"It tastes great, Jonesy," Jess said between bites. "You see, Andy, when you've lived some of the way I have, a good meal can be quite hard to come by. Out on the prairie with no one around for miles you're quick to realize that jerky and hardtack become mighty unappealing, but you eat it to stay alive and strong. Then when you do get good grub delivered in front of you, which sometimes ain't often, you'll eat enough of it so that it sticks to not just your ribs but your backbone too."

Andy needed no more encouragement to clean his plate as he followed Jess' example, but Slim couldn't find the desire in either his head or his stomach to take more than one bite. It wasn't the stew on his plate, but the stew in his mind that kept him from enjoying the meal. His lack of interest seemed to go unnoticed by Jess and Andy and as soon as they were finished, they were quick to be on their way.

Slim sat silently at the table, his left hand cupped under his chin while his right hand moved the stew around his plate in a circular motion as he watched Andy and Jess head into the bedroom with scrutiny. They weren't acting odd, Slim noted, but they did seem to want to spend plenty of time alone to talk. Either their ongoing discussion from earlier about this mystery that had him baffled or a different one altogether, Slim couldn't help but feel concerned. No matter how many times he thought it over in his mind, there was always the same result, trouble.

"Looks like you're mulling in my mulligan again," Jonesy sat down opposite Slim. He knew when something was bothering the man, and for certain something was working in his mind now. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Slim stopped pushing the stew around his plate to look at Jonesy.

"Whatever it is that you've got on your mind that's got you so occupied you don't even know up from down." Jonesy leaned in closer to Slim and looked intently at his expression. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're mooning over a girl."

"There's no girl," Slim frowned.

"I know that," Jonesy poured fresh coffee into a cup then pushed it closer to Slim to encourage him to drink some. "But something's sure got your mind all worked up."

"I'm not sure I even know what it's all about," Slim said honestly. Even if he tried to explain every one of his concerns with Jonesy, he might not be able to express himself in a way that would make enough sense for either of them to figure out.

"More than likely whatever it is will probably blow over really soon," Jonesy finally took the plate off the table that wouldn't get eaten from. "You just wait and see. The sun will shine tomorrow and make everything bright and clear in your head again."

"I'm not sure I can put any faith in that," Slim shook his head as his eyes seemed to focus entirely on the wall across the room. "Something's about to happen around here," Slim's voice held an eerie sense of alarm. "What exactly, I don't know, but when it happens, if Andy's somehow involved or gets hurt, then no one better get in my way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tied With Rope, Held With Hope

Andy didn't take the time to saddle his horse for the trip to his hideout. Jess had finally conceded that he could take the trip by himself and since it really wasn't that far and he'd walked it in the past, he didn't think there'd be any problem being on foot once more. He'd only be gone long enough to fetch his hat and return and he hoped that Slim wouldn't even notice his absence and since Jess knew where he'd gone and he also knew he could trust his new friend with his secrets, he felt he had nothing to worry about.

Feeling a thirst grab his throat, Andy took a short detour off the main road to get a swallow of the clear creek water that gurgled around the bend. He hadn't taken too many steps on the trail when he stopped in his tracks, certain he'd heard voices. Listening intently, he could hear at least three different voices, but he couldn't make out every word that was said. He knew he should run and tell Slim or Jess, but curiosity got the better of him and he began to take cautious steps forward to try to catch a glimpse of who belonged to the voices.

Inching closer, his eyes soon found what he now could also clearly hear. There were indeed three men, two older with similar appearances and one younger. They were watering their horses at the creek and the youngest one was filling all of their canteens.

Andy nearly hugged the tree he was hiding behind to keep himself concealed. The two older ones were arguing whether they should go to Laramie or Cheyenne, but he didn't understand what they meant by needing to avoid the star polishers. Money seemed to be their biggest problem, since neither man claimed to have but a few coins to rub together. The conversation wasn't spelling out much to Andy, and he almost turned to leave, but it was when the young man was finished with the canteens that the talk suddenly turned directions.

"I'm done with the water," the young man said and as Andy heard his voice he guessed him to possibly being only a few years older than himself, maybe only sixteen. "Do you want me to try to get the blood out of your coat now?"

"It's probably set in by now," one of the others took off his coat and tossed it to the lad, "but go ahead and try."

Andy could see the blood spots on the lower portion of the material, but there wasn't any sign of a wound on the man anywhere. He watched as the coat was dipped into the water and the stains rubbed at, but soon the young man was shaking his head, there'd be no getting it clean.

"I can't get it out, Trace," the comment came with a frown. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Bury it," the man called Trace said. "We can't leave any evidence that we're responsible for Lofton's killing."

"We wouldn't have had to shoot Lofton in the first place if Bud Carlin hadn't teamed up with that lazy no account Pete Morgan and busted him out of Laramie's jail," the man next to Trace said. "Carlin had already said he'd take care of Lofton for us, but once he got off track with Morgan, we had to handle it."

"Carlin definitely made a mistake with Morgan," Trace shook his head in disgust. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten caught over at Baxter Ridge and all of us would be on our way out of the territory together."

Without a doubt, now Andy knew he needed to get Slim but in his haste to get away, he made a vital error. His limbs were shaking too violently to run softly and a foot came down too hard on a stick and snapped it in two, alerting the men behind him in an instant.

"Get him, Trace!"

"Slim!" Andy screamed even though he knew he was too far from the house for anyone to hear.

He knew he couldn't outrun the man that chased him and as Andy cried out once more for Slim, a very large hand clamped over his mouth and up over his nose so he could barely breathe. Writhing with fear from the man and lack of oxygen, Andy momentarily thought he was going to die. Tears smarted in his eyes and his nose began to run and suddenly the hand was released. He dropped to the ground in a thud and breathed deeply the cool air that rushed into his burning lungs.

"Who's Slim?" The man glared at him, but Andy was too frightened to answer. "Are you going to answer or am I going to have to hit you?"

"Take it easy, Trace," the other man stepped between Andy and Trace. "You don't have to answer that just yet, but what's most important right now is how much of what we were talking about did you hear?"

Andy didn't want to say anything to these men at all, but when the seconds of silence neared a minute and the one called Trace wasn't the only one starting to look menacingly at him he swallowed the hard feeling in his throat and spoke in one hoarse tone, "plenty."

"So he knows we're wanted," Trace crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what are we going to do with him, Marcus?"

"Can't leave him here to run back home with this news," the man that Andy now learned was Marcus turned to motion to the youngest one who started to approach.

"We can't take him with us for long," Trace complained. "He'll get in the way."

"I know," Marcus answered. "We'll go south for a while and dump him in a gully somewhere. If he ever makes it back home, well, we'll be long gone by then."

Andy listened to their plans for him, knowing he needed to be brave to get through this alive, but with such an intense fear clamping tightly around his chest he had a difficult time putting the bravery in place. He glanced at his shirt sleeve and wondered how it had gotten torn, grateful in the same instant that whatever had snagged the material hadn't cut into flesh. He knew by the actions of the men that they were getting ready to leave and he dared take a longing look towards the area where the ranch house stood wishing with all of his might that Slim or Jess was coming at that moment to search for him, but the pathway remained distressingly empty.

"Take him on your horse, Lenny," Marcus commanded. "We need to get riding."

Lenny wasn't anywhere near as frightening as Marcus and Trace so Andy felt a surprising amount of relief wash over him as he climbed onto Lenny's horse and Lenny came up behind him. Lenny put a skinny arm around his waist but didn't hold too tight.

"Even though you didn't want to talk earlier, we need some answers," Marcus asked as they began to walk their horses south. "Who's your folks boy?"

"My parents are dead," Andy replied softly, glad that they weren't going at a swift pace. The slower they moved, the quicker Slim and Jess could get on their trail.

"Okay, so there's one answer," Marcus had a booming voice so it was easy to hear him even though his horse was several feet ahead of Lenny's. "Now we'll go back to the original. Who's Slim? You certainly wanted his attention back there."

"My _big_ brother." Andy put great emphasis on Slim's size, hoping to cause intimidation to his captors.

"What's he do?"

When Marcus asked the question in his same curt manner about Slim without any hesitation, not the response he had hoped for, Andy sighed and drooped his shoulders, his voice growing even quieter, "he owns a ranch and runs the relay station for the stage line."

"What's that?" Marcus seemed to snap his question even sharper. "I didn't hear you."

Lenny felt the boy shrinking lower in front of him and he felt sorry for the kid. Lenny had long gotten over the gruff tones that came out of that man's mouth, but to this young boy, he must have seemed like a monster so he gave the boy a little pat and answered for him. "He said he owns a ranch and runs the stage line."

Andy caught the mistake Lenny made right away in what he relayed to Marcus, but he didn't feel like there was any need to correct him. Not having to talk to that frightening man suited him just fine. He had a loud mouth that could scare a rattlesnake into hiding.

"That's interesting," Marcus suddenly stopped his horse. "A ranch owner and a stage boss. To me, that sounds like money."

"What are you thinking, Marcus?" Trace stopped his horse alongside his brother. "Changing plans on us again?"

"Plans change when there's ample reason, and right now, I'm sensing thousands of them," Marcus started his horse again, but this time in more of a southwesterly direction as he seemed to be aiming for the sound of a waterfall in the near distance. When the falls came in sight, Marcus pointed to them and shouted his next question. "Hey, kid, does that place have a name?"

"Just the falls at Red Canyon," Andy answered, unsure why he was so interested.

"Red Canyon sounds like a good stopping place," Marcus almost laughed. "And a good place to pen a letter."

There was no way Andy could understand what was going on inside the minds of these men. The only thing he felt comforted by was that they were stopping on a place still on Sherman property, instead of what had originally been stated at dumping him off by himself somewhere to the south which could have been anywhere in the wilderness. When they stopped, Lenny nudged him gently to dismount and after he complied, Andy stayed as close to the younger man as possible but the safety he felt wouldn't last long, for as soon as Marcus had finished writing something down he called for Lenny.

"You hurry on down to the ranch house and deliver this note, but don't let anyone see you." Marcus handed the paper to Lenny then continued his instructions. "Then you come right back here, but make sure you don't use the same trail as when you left. You know how to hide a trail well, so I expect the best from you this time."

Lenny left without a word and the knot in Andy's stomach doubled in size as he was left standing beside Marcus. Trace was hollering about a cave behind the falls, but Andy knew it wasn't really that, just a gouge in the rock wall behind it that might fit the men if they stood close to one another. It was probably where they'd go to hide, though, and Andy felt even sicker when his prediction came true.

Fortunately, there was a small gap in the side of the rock wall that Andy hadn't remembered being there and he was able to push himself into the tight space to be farther away from Marcus and Trace. Andy fought the tears that threatened to fall as he listened to the men speak. It didn't take long for him to realize they had asked Slim for money for his return and even though he was never included on the conversations that surrounded the Sherman's income, he knew Slim would never be able to afford his ransom and his already distraught body started to weaken even more at the unbearable thoughts of what Slim would go through once he learned of his fate.

It seemed like hours had passed since Lenny had gone and not really the slow moving thirty minutes that it actually was, but he did return and Marcus quickly greeted him and ushered him to their hideaway behind the falls.

"What did you learn, Lenny?" Marcus asked.

"There are three men at the house," Lenny ticked them off on his fingers as he described each one. "Tall man, probably the brother, then a medium sized man, he looked like trouble to me, then an older one that looked fairly unthreatening."

"Who are they, boy?" Marcus turned to look at Andy who shrank even further at his scrutiny. "You said you had a brother and no parents, but you said nothing about those other two. You better not be lying to me."

Lenny stepped closer to Andy and looked at him with a soft expression, "go ahead and answer him. He's just barking, but he won't bite."

"I didn't lie," Andy answered then cleared his throat to try to stop the quivering that came through his voice but it wouldn't help. "Slim, the tall one, is my brother. Jonesy's the older man, he does pretty much everything around the house, and then there's Jess," Andy paused, what could he say about Jess? If he said that Jess was like his brother, it might get them both into more trouble, especially if these men thought he'd deceived them with a lie. But if they thought Jess wasn't a threat to them too, like they'd defined Jonesy, maybe they'd relax long enough for both Slim and Jess to come to his rescue. That was the best thought he'd had and even if it was a lie he went with it as he told them, "well, nothing else to say but Jess is just a drifter. He doesn't mean anything at all to us. In fact, Jonesy called him a name I shouldn't repeat."

"So brother Slim's the only one to worry about," Marcus nodded, liking the odds. "I think it's time I start thinking about another note. And if he knows how to read and obey orders, then by nightfall we should be leaving this territory with a sizeable package along for the ride. And if for some reason they all get involved, I have no problem putting each of them in a grave."

"You can't!" Andy suddenly lunged at Marcus and pounded the man's chest with his fists. He wasn't strong enough to cause the man any pain but his actions certainly made the man angrier. He pushed Andy away from him and pulled his gun and held it to his face.

"Trying anything like that again, boy, could make you die real quick," Marcus actually knew how to speak in another tone other than loud as he hissed his words. "But since we need you alive right now to make sure big brother delivers, I best tie you up. Sit down and be quiet. Trace, get me some rope."

Once Marcus turned away after tying the rope firmly in place, Andy tucked his face into his shoulder the best he could with his hands tied behind his back and rocked back and forth. Sobs wouldn't be heard by any of the men but they wracked his body silently. The men still talked about killing Slim, Jess and Jonesy and Andy knew if these wretched outlaws would go to that extreme, there'd be nothing stopping them from killing him too.

If only he'd stayed at the house instead of wandering towards his special hideout he'd be safe with Slim and Jess, but he was far from safe, yet strangely close to home. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened. He'd been captured, held against his will and threatened. But despite those threats that these evil men had proclaimed, Andy still held onto a hope. He knew the men in his life would come for him. How they'd do it, he didn't know, but trusting in a brother like Slim, a friend like Jess and a mentor like Jonesy gave him something solid to believe in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whatever It Takes

"Where's Andy?" Slim asked as he walked from the house as he'd expected to find his brother there.

"Haven't seen him all morning," Jonesy replied as he worked on a broken shutter.

"What about Jess?" This second question from Slim came with more bite to his voice.

"Don't start thinking negatively," Jonesy frowned as he looked at Slim. "I just saw Jess taking the horses for the next stage over to be fed and watered. Andy's probably around somewhere. Did you check out by his critters?"

"I looked there already," Slim said as he watched Jess come into view, hop over the corral fence and walk to the water trough to pump fresh water in for the horses. Andy wasn't at his heels like usual and for some reason, not seeing him alongside Jess made a nervous twist form in his middle. "Jess might know where he is."

Slim swiftly made his way to where Jess stood and asked about Andy. He kept looking all around the corral, barn and up and down the stage road but could see nothing of his wayward brother. Slim knew the boy was just that, a young adventure seeking kid who didn't always want to work hard all day, but disappearing altogether and not doing his chores wasn't like the Andy he knew. Where was Andy?

Slim's question was warranted, Jess knew for a fact, but the answer wouldn't come readily from his mouth. Knowing that Andy had taken off to his private hideout to fetch the hat he'd left there but even more how he had made a promise to not tell Slim about it, made Jess stand still with a poker face that Slim couldn't possibly begin to read which escalated his irritation further.

"Didn't you hear what I asked?" Slim crossed his arms over his chest then repeated his question. "Do you know where Andy is?"

"Yes, I know where Andy is," Jess finally admitted, but wouldn't betray his new little friend completely. "He's not far and he'll be right back."

"Is that the truth, or is that just what you want me to think?" The conversation that Slim had overheard between Jess and Andy pounded in his temples with every word jumping out at him, mixing in with his own translation that Jess and Andy were planning on drifting out together until he firmly believed them to be reality.

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked, baffled by Slim's question.

"You know what I'm talking about," Slim scowled, unaffected by the perplexed look on Jess' face. He already knew the man was good at masking his emotion, now would be no different. "I bet he's out there waiting for you to finish some chores so I wouldn't suspect what you're up to, then you'll take off together to who knows how far and who knows for how long."

"Slim," Jess said, almost wanting to laugh at Slim's farfetched assumption, "you've got it all wrong. Andy ain't any longer interested in running away with me. And you've gotta know that I wouldn't take him from you. That first day when we started arguing about nothing, like it appears we're doing now, that was just words spoken in the heat of the moment. Andy and I ain't got nothing underhanded planned. You gotta believe that."

"Then where is Andy and what is he doing?" Slim asked, finding it hard to believe Jess' words, although deep inside he truly wanted to.

"I promised I wouldn't say," Jess' answer didn't sooth Slim's worries. "Like I said before, he ain't far and he'll be back any minute."

"Andy knows he shouldn't be wandering around by himself and you shouldn't be encouraging him to do so," Slim turned a full circle hoping to see his brother coming back towards the house, but not knowing the direction he went, he didn't know where to look. "You know it hasn't been long enough since Carlin and his bunch rode through. Other outlaws could have been coming to help him or meet him somewhere along the trail and remember that trail runs through my property."

"I didn't encourage him at all," Jess felt his ire rising. He never liked anyone telling him something about himself that wasn't true. "The boy has a mind of his own. It's about time you noticed that and start giving him a little more wiggle room."

"Yeah, and what do you really know about it? How many boys have you ever raised?"

"None," Jess looked down at his boots briefly, wishing Slim would just let this drop. "But I know enough when a boy like that needs some freedom to expand and explore without constantly being tied to his brother's belt."

"Is that why you're teaching him things he shouldn't be learning?" Not just Slim's eyebrows rose, but the volume of his voice went up more than one notch. "In case you haven't noticed, Andy wants to be like you. Do everything just like his hero, Jess Harper. You've already taught him poker, a game I never would have showed him. Whether you know it or not, you're teaching him to do other things that you do that I wouldn't approve of. Why do you think he's out doing what he is right now? It's because you're teaching him to be a drifter. Next he'll want to carry a gun. I saw you showing off your fast draw with Andy by your side last night. He doesn't need to learn those tricks yet. But he will if you keep teaching him, because he wants to be like you!"

Jess knew very well that Andy strived to be like him, but until now he hadn't realized exactly how much of an influence he'd been for the boy. Maybe Slim was right, at that moment he didn't know, but he couldn't stop the anger flaring in his body from the accusations Slim had tossed at him. He clenched his fist, then released it, and then brought it back tight in a fist again, his prime movement that he always made before getting ready to fight.

"Hold on now. You two better not be fighting," Jonesy came near and stood by Slim and Jess, moving his eyes from one to the other. "I certainly don't want to have to step in between the two of you to break you apart."

"We're not fighting, Jonesy," Slim said, shaking his head. "We might be having a little disagreement, but we're not fighting."

"Whatever you say," Jonesy answered, "but from where I was watching it sure looked like you were about to start at each other."

"We're not," Slim said firmly.

"All right," Jonesy nodded, "I'll be heading into the barn now so keep your fists at your sides. I've always wondered what it'd be like to promote a fight, but I don't need to experience it with both of you. Even as I say that I can just see the posters now," Jonesy held his hands up as if he was using them as a frame for his imaginary poster, "Slim versus Jess, the toughest boys in the west. What do you think? Maybe I should start selling tickets now. Should bring a fair price, I'd say."

"Weren't you on your way to the barn?" Slim turned his head to watch Jonesy retreat to the barn, a sly smile curling on his mouth as the anger in his head started to wane. Jonesy always had a way to somehow change his mood from sour to sweet, even back when he was just a kid Andy's age. He'd had that way with his Pa as well, something his Ma had always called "Jonesy's Jollies".

"You losing your mad, Slim?" Jess asked as even he noticed the change in Slim's demeanor.

"For now," Slim started to smile, but Jonesy running from the barn as fast as he'd seen the man move in years put him in immediate high tension.

"Slim!" Jonesy felt near tears as he tore from the barn, a chunk of paper in his hand. "Slim! Andy's been kidnapped!"

"What?" The color drained from Slim's face as Jonesy handed the note for him to read. He read the words and paled even further then handed the paper to Jess.

"Slim, we've taken your brother," Jess read aloud. "If you ever want to see him again, it'll cost you five thousand dollars before nightfall. Don't come looking for him. You will be watched. Wait for further instructions. Don't tell the law or the boy will die."

"Andy," Slim barely whispered his brother's name. Here he'd just been creating a mountain out of a molehill of his thoughts about Andy, making him into a troublesome child when he was actually suffering in the hands of a kidnapper, probably filled with the most fear he'd ever felt in his short number of years. "Why Andy?"

"Who would do this to Andy?" Jonesy started to pace back and forth. "What kind of man would kidnap a boy and ask for money for his return?"

"A morally depraved one," Jess said between gritted teeth.

Jess' comment made Slim turn his head to look at him, almost as if in the few short minutes that the shocking blow of news had hit, Slim had forgotten that Jess had even been there. He stared at Jess, his eyes drawing into slits as the poison in the air that came from fear put the wrong accusation in his mouth.

"This is all your fault," Slim said with disgust.

Jess cringed as Slim hurled the blame at him, but he didn't answer. He understood, but in that understanding he didn't feel any less guilty. He just might have thrown some guilt on his own shoulders himself.

"If you hadn't influenced him to wander and drift he'd be safe where he belongs," Slim's sharp words stung worse than actual flesh wounds.

"Don't go pointing fingers, Slim," Jonesy broke into Slim's tirade, "now's not the time. We have to think of that boy and only that boy!"

"You're right, Jonesy," Slim turned away from Jess and picked up the note that had somehow gotten dropped onto the ground. As he did so, he didn't see Jess start to step away and go towards his horse. Slim reread the paper four times before scrunching it into a ball. "Five thousand dollars," Slim said the number slowly. "Jonesy, what am I going to do? I don't have money like that. I don't even have five hundred dollars!"

"You could sell my cows," Jonesy rubbed his hands together in a worried fashion. "Mr. Donahue said last spring if I ever got tired of them he'd buy them."

"That'd only bring in a couple of hundred if he's still willing to buy," Slim wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. "I already owe money at the bank. I don't see how Mr. Bender would loan that much money. What if I sold him the ranch? He could then resell it at a higher cost. Maybe Donahue would buy all the stock and the ranch. Or maybe one of the other neighbors would. Oh, Jonesy, I just don't know!"

As Slim frantically worked ideas in his mind with Jonesy beside him, Jess saddled his horse without being noticed. He had his own idea to put in action, but it would remain his alone. Kyle Templeton was worth every cent of five thousand dollars and he was going to collect, but if he was going to get the job done, he'd have to go quickly.

It didn't matter that he was about to hunt down a man in a method that could darken his reputation even further. Only Andy mattered now, nothing else. Not his reputation, not his character, not his ego. Even if he'd have to wear the label of the type of men he loathed for the rest of his life he'd do so for Andy. And even if it went so far to mean he'd have to leave the Sherman ranch permanently, he'd take that punishment just to help that boy. Whatever it was going to take to get Andy back safely home, he was not just willing to do, but he was going to do and he had to do it now.

Jess topped his horse and looked at Slim who hadn't yet seen his actions of leaving. He couldn't tell him, couldn't give him false hope, after all, he'd last seen Templeton the day before, if he was in any hurry, he could be completely gone. But he had to go, because he was doing it for Andy.

The sound of the horse moving was what first alerted Slim that Jess was leaving. He stood in disbelief for a moment, thinking momentarily that Jess was just going to go look for Andy, even if it was in defiance with the ransom note. But one look at the face of the man on the horse told Slim a different story. It was the almost apologetic expression of his mouth that said it all. Jess was walking out on them. He couldn't be that type of man, but there he was, with the mark of cowardice on his back. Jess was getting farther away when Slim finally put his feet in motion.

"Jess! No!" Slim nearly screamed his words as he ran after Jess' swift moving mount. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just up and leave! I need you! Andy needs you! Jess! Come back! Jess!"

Jess turned his head far enough so he could glimpse Slim but kept his horse moving at a swift pace. He'd explain after the deed had been done, but now he had to ride. Get to Templeton to get the money to get Andy. It was a simple plan, but sometimes those simple plans left difficult consequences. As he rode out of sight, Jess figured Slim couldn't be angry with him forever if he did save Andy, but he knew Slim would be grieving forever if the boy would die. He'd rather face the anger than the grief.

"Is that how thin skinned he is?" Slim continued to yell, even though Jonesy was standing right next to him and would have heard him even if he'd been whispering. "I yell at him and he leaves. He's just a quitter in the face of adversity. I should have known he was a snake ready to bite."

"I think you've got it all wrong about Jess," Jonesy said but his declaration didn't penetrate through Slim's rough emotions. "But we can't debate on that now. Get going to Donahue's and some of the other neighbors. Your Pa left this ranch to you and Andy, but without Andy, there is no ranch, so if someone buys it for the sake of Andy, then what your Pa built will be all worthwhile. Whatever it takes to get that boy back, you and I will do. I'll stay here and keep watch. Try not to worry, Slim, I'll do enough of that for the both of us and I'll be waiting for your return."

Slim's return came nearly three hours later with a look of total gloom on his face. His explanations to Jonesy were delivered in a string of monotone statements that deepened the stress lines on Slim's forehead with each word. Donahue had suffered a financial loss when his crop failed from a hailstorm the previous month. Another rancher was in his own money trouble as he couldn't keep up with his loan payments and the bank was threatening to foreclose. The next rancher was a potential buyer, but he couldn't make any firm decisions without first talking with his wife who was spending the next three or more weeks at her sister's for her niece's wedding. It was hopeless.

But in the eyes of a young boy, scared and alone, all hope was not yet lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

5000 Reasons

Jess put his horse in motion like he was the one being pursued not stopping until the hooves of his mount were nearly in the same position they were in the previous morning when he'd seen the face of Kyle Templeton with Andy by his side. _Andy_ , the name made something in Jess' chest jump and he narrowed his eyes towards the place where Templeton passed. He'd done many things for himself in the past, things he was not always proud of, but what he was now embarking to do was nothing about selfish ambition, but centered solely on the life of that boy.

The tracks were easy to see since there had been neither wind nor rain to spoil the marks in the dust. Jess took in the scenery before him, judging the direction and length of the potential trail the wanted man had taken. If he had to go far, what he was after might be too late, but seeing the land as it was, if his own renegade mind was correct, the pursuer would catch the prey before the day found noon.

Jess' prediction was strangely accurate. While the sun stood at its noontime height, Jess smelled the campfire and knew by the tightening of his muscles throughout his body that he had found Templeton. He left his horse out of sight then walked in silent steps to where Templeton leisured.

Before Jess made his move, he did what all intelligent gunfighters or bounty hunters did before making his presence known and visualized every detail around him. Kyle Templeton rested against a mossy log directly in front of him, his hat down over his eyes, his legs stretched out in front of him and his hand nowhere near his gun. His horse was tied to a tree twenty or so feet from the campfire that was starting to smolder down to just coals. There were rocks and trees around the site, but none large enough to hide behind if a gunfight broke out. With these details jotted down in his head, Jess was ready.

The first sound to break the silence of the moment was Jess' gun being cocked. Startled, the man on the ground sat up, his hands slowly going up in the air. He'd been wanted for many years and experience told him to take this challenge slow and since his back was to the man with the gun, he had to be mighty careful with his movements.

"Who are you?" Templeton asked.

"You don't need my name for what I'm gonna do," Jess answered slowly.

"Can I stand up?" Templeton licked his lips with a touch of anxiety tapping on his head.

"Do it slowly but keep your hands raised."

Jess kept his gun poised on Templeton as he stood, the man still hadn't seen his face since his back was still to Jess and he wanted it kept that way. In this position, Jess knew he would have the upper hand all the way. But Templeton knew everything Jess did, perhaps even more, and wanted the arrangement more even, and he began to shift his body to turn.

"Don't turn around," Jess commanded, his voice so sharp it might have broken glass.

"What do you want?" Templeton sighed then shifted his arms so that he held his hands high enough for the steely man to not gun him down, but not so high he didn't feel uncomfortable if he decided to take a chance and grab his pistol.

"I want a life," Jess answered, breathing deeply as he spoke. "The money on your head is gonna save it."

"I won't be taken in easily," Templeton tried to steal a look behind him at the man who had just become his enemy but all he could see was an unwavering gun barrel.

"Easy or not, I'm taking," Jess replied through his tightly clenched jaw.

"We'll see."

Jess saw the hand begin to move as Templeton made his play. In a matter of seconds the man's gun was out and his body was turning to fire upon Jess in a madcap shot at freedom. If he'd only known the reputation that Jess Harper held, he would have never tried.

Jess' first aim was in a full attempt to kill, but in the split second of knowing he was about to end a life to save one, he moved the position of his gun. The squeezing of the trigger sent the bullet into the outlaw's wrist, creating an instantaneous unison of shout and release of his weapon. Jess stood still, his feet spread at the perfect gunfighter's stance and watched the man fall to his knees with his left hand clutching the bloody wrist. If Jess had the chance to tell Andy this tale, he knew it couldn't end by saying Templeton was dead because of him.

"I'll never be able to hold a gun again in my life," Templeton spat on the ground near Jess' boot. "You've maimed me."

"You don't need to be a whole man where you'll be going," Jess stepped on the spot where the man's spit had landed and rubbed it with his boot like he was putting out a smoldering cigarette. "If I'm not mistaken, you'll be swinging from a rope before the weeks out."

"You should have killed me," Templeton glared at the man who'd shot him, not even knowing his name, but knowing his occupation well. "Being dropped by a bounty hunter is a far better way to go than being strung up. I hate ropes."

"Good to know," Jess pulled the rope off of his saddle. "It'll make it a more pleasurable ride for you into Laramie all trussed up then."

Jess tied the man tightly, but with enough compassion in his heart, an attribute he'd always seemed to carry with him no matter the circumstance, he tended to Templeton's wound before he put the final knot in place as he slung Templeton over his saddle. Satisfied his job was thorough since he didn't want Templeton falling to the ground in the rushed ride to Laramie, Jess hopped into his own saddle and turned his mount and the one he was leading in a straight line to town.

Sheriff Mort Cory leaned against the hitching post outside of his office watching the quiet streets of his town. The day had been uneventful so far, but somehow he knew it was about to change. It must have been a trait all seasoned lawmen held and he soon discovered it true. Jess Harper, although never laying eyes on him until now, Mort easily recognized the gunfighter by description alone, came into town at an alarming rate leading a horse with a man tied to its saddle. His first thought was that the man was probably dead, especially knowing Harper's reputation, but as the horses were pulled to a stop in front of him, Mort's eyes widened as he clearly heard repeated expletives coming from the bound man's mouth.

Mort stepped close to the man to get a good look at his face, a face that a wanted poster hanging inside his office matched. He then looked at Jess, the expression hard to read as he looked down from his horse with those penetrating blue eyes and a firm jaw set with determination. He didn't know this man at all and although he'd known Slim Sherman for years and knew he was a man to trust, this Jess Harper had yet to prove himself the same and this action wasn't getting him off to a good introductory start.

"You know who you've got here?" The question came from Mort's mouth but as soon as the words were out he knew he shouldn't have phrased it in such a way. Of course Harper knew who he had. The why was what Mort really wanted to know.

"Get me off of this horse," Kyle Templeton suddenly began to squirm as he turned his dark eyes on Mort. "This fellow shows no mercy."

"Obviously he showed some," Mort said as he began to untie the knots that bound Templeton. "Otherwise, you'd be dead."

Jess found himself drawing a smile on his lips as he watched Cory untie Templeton. This sheriff didn't even know him and yet he'd seen his kindheartedness even in the likes of this louse. But Jess knew it wasn't just himself that had prevented this man's death. It was Andy. The chest jump again brought Jess' smile back to its stern line as he turned his head to look throughout the town of Laramie. He remembered the words on the ransom note that stated they'd all be watched and to not tell the law. If he was being watched, he needed to hurry up this lawman so he could get back to the ranch.

"A knife goes faster," Jess stepped from his horse, removed his knife from his boot and sliced through the rope around Templeton, stopping Mort's hands from unraveling the bound outlaw. "I can get another rope."

Mort held his arms out in a quick reaction when the rope fell to the ground as Templeton started to fall with it. He caught the man before he hit dirt then ushered him into his office. His eyes immediately found the poster on the wall as the five thousand dollars printed in bold seemed to jump off the page at him. Surely Harper knew the number as well, it was no wonder he wanted it so badly. He gave Templeton a little shove when he hesitated at the jail cell to get him inside, then with the door locking shut he turned to see Jess standing just inside his office door with a look on his face that sent a chill down Mort's spine.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me what happened," Mort walked to his desk, pulled a paper from a drawer to write down a statement.

"I have no need to disclose details," Jess answered firmly.

"It'd make you look less devious if you did," Mort was hoping to get the man to see that perhaps his already dark reputation shouldn't be blackened any further.

"Look," Jess hooked his thumbs into his gun belt to prevent his hand from wavering over his weapon as he was prone to do when agitated. "I just want to collect the money and go. I'm in a hurry. You've identified him as Kyle Templeton, I see no reason to delay."

"All right. I'll send a telegram to Casper right now," Mort jotted some words down on paper then stood to leave. "As soon as the wire comes through, the draft will go to the bank, then the money will be in your hands."

"It better," Jess turned to leave, giving the sheriff's door a little harder swing shut than normal as the whole side of the building seemed to rattle on impact.

Jess strode to the bank and without waiting his turn in line, he pushed past a matronly woman, a down on his luck farmer, and the hotel's owner to get in front.

"I need to talk to the bank manager," Jess saw the bank clerk flinch at his sharp voice and then sent him a look that meant _right now_.

"Mr. Bender is in. Right this way, sir," the clerk nearly stuttered his reply as he pointed to the bank manager's office.

Jess didn't wait to knock on the door as he barged right in. The manager stood up abruptly thinking he was about to have his bank robbed even though the man in front of him didn't have a gun drawn or a bag of some kind to put the money in. Just seeing his stance and the firmly set jaw was what made him think the worst, but he quickly learned it wasn't the man's intentions at all.

"What do you want?" Mr. Bender tried to keep his voice calm but wasn't surprised when it sounded shaky.

"I have a simple request," Jess rested his hand on his gun for added emphasis as he spoke. "If Slim Sherman comes in here and asks for a loan, turn him down flat."

"What?"

"You heard me," Jess barked. "Under no circumstances are you to give him any money, no matter what he says he needs it for."

"Why is it any of your concern what Mr. Sherman and I do as businessmen?"

Jess was around the desk with his hands on the man's coat collar so fast the bank manager had no time to react. "I'm making it my concern! Now you will do as I say!"

"Yes, sir, anything you say," Mr. Bender sat weakly down in his chair when Jess released him. He wiped his face with a handkerchief and swallowed the cup of water that had been sitting on his desk. "I won't give Sherman any money."

"One more thing," Jess said keeping his eyes locked into the man's face even though he was too afraid to raise his own eyes in return. "If I hear you've done otherwise, or that you've tried to put your greedy hands on Slim's ranch if he's desperate enough to sell, I'll come back in here and trim your hair with all the bullets in my gun. Got it?"

Mr. Bender raised his hand to run over his head. He didn't have that much hair left in the first place and didn't doubt for a minute that this man would follow through with his threat. He swallowed the tight feeling in his throat and felt his head nod then watched as the enraged man stormed out of the bank and onto the street.

Jess glanced towards the sheriff's office but turned into the saloon instead. All eyes were on him as he entered as most men had already heard that he'd singlehandedly brought in that killer Templeton and was demanding the reward. He tossed a coin onto the bar and waited for his drink to be poured. The room was too quiet for his own nerves so with the draining of his one drink, he promptly exited.

About a half hour later, as Jess stood in the street, he saw Mort walk up to his office holding a thick envelope and then he began to follow. He knew Mort had the money and unless Mort was reluctant to hand it over, Jess would soon be handing it off to someone else.

"I'll take that now," Jess called to Mort before he entered his office.

"You better have a good reason for wanting this so badly," Mort said as he slapped the money into Harper's hands.

"I've got five thousand reasons," Jess answered as he stuffed the money inside his coat pocket where it'd nest safely against his chest. "But not one of them is for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heroes

"Where've you been?" Jonesy asked as Jess pulled his horse to a sharp stop in front of the ranch house and dismounted.

"Where's Slim?" Jess asked instead of answered.

"He went to town," Jonesy replied.

"I just came from there," Jess looked back in the direction of Laramie. "Strange I didn't run into him on the road."

"That's because whenever Slim's mad about something he never heads into Laramie by the road. Always takes the north pasture then the cut off by the ridge. When he's in a mood like that, he can't stand to run into anyone on the road since everybody around here likes to stop and say 'Howdy do'. Well, now that I know where you've been, what have you been doing?"

"Getting this," Jess pulled the money out of his pocket and placed it into Jonesy's hands.

Jonesy opened the envelope and whistled, his eyes instantly boring into Jess'. "How," The one word came from Jonesy's mouth as both a question and an exclamation.

"I didn't rob the bank if that's what you're thinking," Jess said quickly.

"I did think that, I'm sorry," Jonesy kept his eyes on Jess. "But if not that, then what?"

"It was given to me," Jess said.

"I don't think I wanna ask by who," Jonesy shook his head.

"Has there been any more notes delivered?" Jess looked towards the barn where the previous note had been left.

"Yes, not more than a half hour ago," Jonesy stuck the envelope of money under his left arm then pulled the note from his pocket. "Says for the old man, me, to take the money to Red Canyon by the falls before sunset."

"Where's that?"

"Not too far," Jonesy pointed towards the south. "Near the southernmost border of Slim's ranch."

"Sun will set before Slim get's back, I reckon," Jess looked up at the sky. "We've got you, we've got the money."

"Then let's go get Andy."

"Jonesy," Jess suddenly felt like someone had hit him in the stomach. "You know, there's the possibility that Andy's already been…"

"Don't say it," Jonesy held his hand up for Jess to stop. "I know. I've thought about that many times since that first note showed up."

"If they've harmed him at all, Jonesy," Jess pulled his gun and checked to make sure the bullets were in place. "Then all of the bullets in my belt won't be enough to put into their sorry hides to give me satisfaction."

"What will you do if they haven't harmed him and he's all right?" Jonesy wondered.

"I might to the same," Jess dropped the gun into its holster then grabbed his horse to do a quick hop up into the saddle. "Get your horse ready Jonesy, we better get going."

"She's ready and waiting in the barn," Jonesy said while looking up at Jess. "I'm afraid I can't ride as fast as you, but I'm sure going to give her what for if she doesn't try to keep up."

They covered the ground quickly, each man intent on saving Andy. Riding side by side, for all appearances sake, they might not have been equal in age, size or temperament, but together they were the only heroes that Andy needed. Together they were ready to battle. Together, they'd be ready to win.

Just beyond the sight of Red Canyon, the horses were stashed and Jess found a position to hide. If the men that took Andy thought Jonesy was the perfect one to leave the money they were correct, for the one that would do the watching would hold a perfect aim of his rifle on any and all that had taken Andy.

"I'll be right here, Jonesy," Jess said quietly as Jonesy was ready to go out into the open. "You go leave the money as you were instructed then come straight back. Whatever happens after that, well, happens."

Jonesy walked close enough to the falls that he could feel the mist being blown by the wind hit his face. He clutched the money in his hands looking from right to left for movement. He knew there was a small hollow carved in the rocks behind the falls where the bunch probably waited. He set the money on the largest rock and then walked backwards a few feet before returning to crouch down under cover beside Jess. Jonesy picked up his rifle, took a deep breath and waited.

"You know how to use that thing?" Jess motioned to the rifle Jonesy held tight in his hands.

"I've been using a gun long before you ever held one," Jonesy answered.

"But do you hit what you aim at?" Jess inquired further.

"Well, with Andy's life on the line, you better believe my aim will be just as deadly as yours."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Jess patted Jonesy on the shoulder then bristled as movement by the falls put him in high alert. "Look, there's someone coming out."

A slender man, looking more like a teenager than an actual man, crept from behind the falls and cautiously walked to where Jonesy'd left the money. He grabbed it quickly then turned back towards the falls at a run. Two more men suddenly appeared next to the younger and one of them took the package, looked inside then gave a loud laugh that sounded peculiarly like a braying donkey. The young man disappeared momentarily then came forward with his arm around Andy .

"There's Andy!" Jonesy whispered excitedly, tears of joy springing into his eyes.

"Lenny!" A booming voice declared, "I never said he could go!"

They were too far to hear what the young man said in response, but by the look on his face he was determined to let Andy go. He gave Andy a little shove then stood between the two men and Andy as the little prisoner stood motionless, unsure what he should do for his own safety. The two men started arguing and Lenny turned towards Andy and whispered harshly, "go!"

"Jonesy," Jess spoke slowly, working the plan in his head as he spoke. "I'm running out there to get Andy. Even if they fire first, or if I get hit, you wait, and as soon as the boy's in the clear, you start shooting."

"I'll do just that," Jonesy nodded, getting his rifle in a ready position. He knew if Jess was successful it'd take a few seconds before Andy was completely in the clear. But until then, his sweet boy was in his line of fire and his finger would not pull the trigger until he was safe.

Jess stayed low to the ground, almost crawling on his belly through the brush. Unaware his helpers were so close, Andy fearfully took his steps as Jess watched him walk towards his hiding place. The men behind him had quit arguing and one had grabbed Lenny by the arm and started to drag him closer to the falls and then Jess saw the other raise his gun. Jess had hoped for two more steps from Andy, but the man behind was taking his aim. Jess leapt from his position and ran to Andy, grabbed him around the waist as a string of bullets scattered the dust near his feet. He kept Andy tight to his front so nothing could harm him and nearly threw the boy behind a large boulder. Jonesy's rifle fired at almost the same instant sending the men near the falls scampering to a better place for battle.

"Stay flat, Andy," Jess commanded as he pulled his gun and started the bullets flying towards the men.

He knew Andy was safe, but Jess felt he wasn't in the best location to be able to dodge bullets and launch them as well. He locked eyes with Jonesy and gave a quick nod and waited until the older man sent three rapid shots before he left the comfort of the boulder and ran several feet to his right before rolling underneath a partially fallen tree. With a more central location on the three men and Jonesy just a few feet away, Jess was better equipped to make victory certain in this fight.

One of the men, Jess assumed the youngest, wasn't the best shot. The firing was sporadic and didn't hit close enough to make him feel threatened so he didn't send any returns in that direction. The two other men seemed to sense the same about Jonesy, but didn't share Jess' compassion as they kept their bullets bouncing all around the crouching older man.

Jess watched and waited and while the loudmouthed man took aim towards Jonesy, Jess stood up and pulled his trigger. The bullet hit exactly where it was directed to go and the man dropped his gun to the ground, grabbed his left shoulder and staggered to the ground. The other man took a frantic shot towards Jess, but his movement was too quick and the bullet missed Jess by a large span.

Jonesy took a deep breath and perfected his aim and with the squeezing of his finger the other man went down. Seeing his two partners writhing in pain, the youngest outlaw felt a rush of courage and pointed his gun and fired, sending a bullet on a frightening track in Jonesy's direction making him fall flat on his back.

Jess sent a bullet into the young man's leg before hurrying to Jonesy's side. Jess dropped to his knees beside him looking everywhere for blood. Seeing no evidence of a bullet's puncture, Jess gave Jonesy's shoulder a shake then watched the older man's eyes flutter open.

"Did we win?" Jonesy asked trying to sit up.

"Well you're definitely no loser," Jess continued to look the man over unsatisfied that he wasn't injured.

"You see my hat?" Jonesy patted the top of his head feeling uncomfortable without his ever present accessory.

"Here," Jess grabbed it and discovered the reason why Jonesy had gone backwards. He put his finger through the hole that had barely missed Joney's skull and pointed it in Jonesy's face.

"Well I'll be," Jonesy took his hat from Jess' hand and placed it on his head. "I guess that's what knocked me over. Glad I don't have a bigger head!"

"Jess, Jonesy?" Andy's quivering voice brought both men to attention and they hurried to Andy's side.

"Andy!" Jonesy scooped the boy into his arms and held him tight while the man began to cry. "Here I am blubbering like an old woman while I should be making sure you're all right."

Jonesy pulled Andy away from him and put his hand on Andy's chin and looked into eyes that were just as misty as his then let his gaze trail from head to foot and back up again. No sign of blood, there was a tear in his sleeve but nothing broken. His beloved boy was safe and sound.

"I'm fine Jonesy," Andy wiped his nose on his sleeve. "At least, I am now."

"Andy," Jess said his name softly, almost afraid if he spoke with too much volume his voice would crack.

"Jess!" Andy stepped from Jonesy's embrace and was enfolded in Jess' strong arms.

"It's all right, Andy," Jess said soothingly as he dropped onto his knees to be more level with the boy.

"Oh, Jess," Andy could hold his tears in no longer and sobbed on Jess' shoulder. "I was so scared."

Jess rocked Andy in his arms as the boy cried. Jess felt moisture drip from his face and blinked rapidly trying to persuade the remaining drops to stay hidden. He felt the burning in his nose and tucked his face tighter against Andy's head to hide his rare display of tender emotion. Love was something he hadn't felt much in his entire life, but the feeling that radiated from his core defined the sensation with accuracy. How he could have let his rock hard heart soften to someone in such a short time was bewildering, but here he was, fighting the tears of his soul while holding Andy tightly to his chest creating a bond of love between man and boy that would never loosen.

"Jess," Jonesy tapped Jess on the back. "Company's coming."

"Keep Andy hidden," Jess stood up quickly, instantly back to his gunfighter bravado and nudged Andy's body next to Jonesy. "I'll see who it is."

Jess walked over to stand next to the fallen men, two were still alive but the one that had Jonesy's bullet in him had died. He took the money from the dead man and slipped it into his coat pocket before the man on horseback got close enough to see his actions. The rider wasn't coming in any hurry, but Jess saw his gun drawn and quickly filled his hand with his own. Jess stood still, ready for another fight, but the incoming rider held up a hand in a gesture of peace.

"Heard the shots," the man on the horse began, "just wanted to know if anyone needed help."

"No," Jess answered then looked down briefly at the injured men. "Not anymore anyway."

"Looks like you did handle yourself well for sure," the man's reply was followed with a smile. "My name's Luke Stoddard, been out hunting, I guess you'd say."

"Jess Harper," Jess tipped his hat. "Ain't you a bounty hunter from Kansas?"

"My name's traveled this far?" Luke asked with an eyebrow raised. "Didn't know I was that known."

"I've been around," Jess said. "I've heard your name mentioned in several places. Who are you after?"

"I was trailing Kyle Templeton," Luke explained, "but I heard he was caught by some cowpoke turned bounty hunter near Laramie. I sure hate missing out on a bounty that size."

Jess looked down at his boots hoping Luke Stoddard couldn't read the expression on his face. He had heard this man was one of the few bounty hunters that didn't carry a notorious reputation. This man was usually fair minded and took his catch in alive more often than not, but because Jess knew the cowboy Luke was referring to was himself, he didn't want to put the man's more gentle temperament to a test.

"Maybe you've lucked out after all," Jess suddenly had an idea as he turned to look again at the men who'd captured Andy. Despite his previous statement to Jonesy, now that the boy was safe, he no longer felt the need to put anymore bullets in them. "If you recognize these three desperadoes being somewhere on a poster or two, you can take them in. I have no interest in whatever someone might pay to see their carcasses behind bars."

Luke Stoddard stepped from his horse and walked to the men that lay in the dust. He nudged the dead man with his foot then stood over the one with the injured shoulder before finally standing in front of the youngest. "Trace Dern, deceased, his brother Marcus, and the young one here, I don't know. Two thousand on them if I remember correctly. Not quite the five I was going after, but I guess I won't be going home empty handed."

"You'll be doing me a favor taking them off my hands," Jess said knowing he didn't relish the idea of taking these men back to Laramie himself, especially since he'd just delivered Kyle Templeton slung over his saddle for the money to free Andy. "You see I've got an older man and a young boy hiding in the brush that I need to get home."

"I don't think I've ever had anyone hand wanted men over to a bounty hunter before," Luke Stoddard said as he watched Jess put a bandage on the younger man's bleeding leg. "But I'll take them in and think about you with every dollar of their money I spend. I'll take them over to Cheyenne, since it seemed a little sour earlier in Laramie."

Andy rode securely in front of Jess back to the house. In the terrifying moments that the gun battle between friends and foes had lasted, the realization that Slim wasn't amongst his heroes didn't hit Andy until they were nearly to the house. Just as soon as his feet were back on the front porch, Andy dashed into the house looking for his brother, but soon exited in both confusion and worry.

"Hey, Jess?" Andy ran to him with an anxious frown. "Where's Slim?"

Jess looked to Jonesy who promptly shrugged then walked into the house, through each room, then back outside, before going out to the barn where Slim's horse's stall remained empty. With an encouraging word to Andy that he was positive Slim was all right, Jess waited until Jonesy took the boy under his arm inside to get ready for bed before taking a quick walk around looking for Slim.

Returning to the house as the crickets sang and frogs chirped to welcome the night. Jess looked up the road towards Laramie and echoed Andy's question. "Where's Slim?"

For Andy's sake, that was the further his question would take him, for he knew he needed to stay close to the boy for the night. There'd been too much trauma in one day for Andy and even though Jonesy was a capable companion, Jess knew his presence was highly needed. If Slim needed his own rescuing, it would have to wait until morning. But as Jess walked into the house, he hoped that Slim was doing fine on his own, wherever he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

To No Avail in Jail

After he'd left home that miserable afternoon, Slim rode hard into Laramie drawing the stares of many townspeople as he leapt from his horse, not even bothering to tie him to the hitching rail outside of the bank. Slim stepped into the building feeling instantly disgusted as there were four people in line in front of him. He could hear the gossip of two women in front of him, one of them gray haired and large framed and the other a young farmer's wife, as they chatted incessantly about some ruckus in town. Slim shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other as the women droned on saying most of their sentences in repeat just using different adjectives to describe the anonymous man who had caused the recent turmoil in town.

With the bank teller finishing with an old gentleman up front as he began to walk towards the door, neither woman seemed interested in advancing their positions in line so Slim took a wide step around them and took the space in front of them.

"Of all the nerve!" The older woman scowled. "Just like that other hoodlum! What is this town coming to anyway?"

Not knowing or even caring what the woman meant, Slim was grateful the next customer's business with the clerk only took a moment. Slim tapped his fingers on the counter in exasperation as the teller seemed to be taking too long to ask him what he wanted.

"I need to talk to Mr. Bender," Slim said before he was ever acknowledged. "It's urgent that I speak to him right away."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sherman," the bank teller barely looked him in the eyes. "Mr. Bender has had a trying day, he's asked to not be disturbed under any circumstances."

"He's had a trying day?" Slim slapped his hands on the counter then reached his hand through the hole in the teller window and grabbed the man by his vest. "I've had a trying day! And I'm going to see him no matter what you or he says about it!"

Slim released the man and barged into the manager's office. Mr. Bender jumped from his seat fearful that he was having another unwelcome visit from the man he'd learned later was named Jess Harper, but didn't find his breathing any easier when he saw that it was Slim Sherman, the man that centered around Harper's recent tirade instead.

"Mr. Bender," Slim began his plea. "I need a loan, a large loan, five thousand dollars. I need it as quickly as possible."

"Sorry Sherman, I can't do that," Mr. Bender ran his hand through his sparse hair feeling the tremors of fear work their way from spine to feet. It was clearly Sherman in front of him, as his appearance varied greatly from Harper, but the manager felt as if the heavy breathing, the cold stare and the clenched teeth coming from Slim was still Harper breathing down his neck.

"Then take my ranch, sell it, it's worth more than five thousand, please, you have to help me!"

"I truly am sorry," Mr. Bender cleared his throat to try to keep his voice calm.

"What's your excuse?" Slim felt like his voice was reaching octaves it hadn't reached since he was a child.

Mr. Bender wiped his brow first saying silently to himself, _if only you knew_ , and then said to Slim. "You seem to be frantic, of what I do not know, but you know you still owe money on your last loan. Nothing should be so important to merit your attitude. I've been patient with your payments when they were late, but with this large sum of money at large, I just can't take the risk. You should know that yourself."

Slim had known Jess for five days, yet the explosive outbursts the drifter possessed had already rubbed off on Slim for his next action might have been displayed by Jess himself. Slim put his hands on the edge of Bender's desk and with a groan in his chest tipped the desk over spilling its entire contents on the floor and onto the manager who now lay sprawled on the ground.

"Help!" Mr. Bender cried to anyone within hearing range. "Sherman's gone loco! Help me!"

Slim could not stop his frustration and fears for Andy from turning into rage. His face turned bright red as he stepped on the clutter from the desk on the floor as he reached for the whimpering bank manager. His hands were on a coat collar still wrinkled from the previous assault and pulled Mr. Bender to his feet.

"I need that money, Mr. Bender, and you're going to give it, or I'm going to take it!"

"I can't!" Mr. Bender squirmed trying to break free. He cried out for help once more before the door of his office burst open with the bank teller rushing in with an armed guard behind him. "Someone stop Sherman!"

Slim started to release the man as the realization of how far he'd gone started to reach his raging mind. But before he could step too far backwards, something solid smashed into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground seeing nothing but darkness.

The first sensation Slim felt when he awoke was that he was lying on something hard. When he moved, however, nothing else was known but the racking pain in his head. He pulled himself to a sitting position then bent his head low, rubbing both hands on the back of his head and down his neck.

"What hit me?" Slim managed a mumble.

"I heard it was a chair but I could be mistaken since I'm in no position to find out first hand," a man's voice, strangely close to Slim, made Slim turn his aching head to the side to see who was speaking.

"Who are you?" Slim grimaced at the movement then closed his eyes in pain.

"Kyle Templeton."

"The killer?" Slim stood up abruptly then sank back down weakly on what must have been a cot. "Where am I?"

"Don't you know?" Templeton started to laugh. "You must be a lot more foggy-eyed from that blow than I thought. Can't you see the bars? You're in jail!"

Slim rubbed his eyes then slowly stood up, carefully letting his vision absorb what was around him. He was in a cell, in Mort Cory's jail and his neighbor on his left was a despicable killer. He took a shaky step to his locked door and wrapped his hands around the bars, more for support to keep standing than to actually touch the solid obstacle that kept him confined.

Suddenly his memory flooded back into his brain like the blow that had originally knocked him unconscious. Andy! He couldn't be locked up. He had to save Andy. Who would save Andy if he was in jail?

"Mort!" Slim called the sheriff's name four more times before Mort Cory finally opened the door that separated the cells from his main office. "I've got to get out of here."

"Not until morning," Mort shook his head. "And that's only if I can convince Mr. Bender he hasn't suffered a life altering trauma and make you stay in there for a week."

"But you don't understand," Slim reached one hand out to Mort through the bars. "I can't be in here. Andy needs me."

"Andy has Jonesy, the boy will be fine," Mort said assuredly.

"No! I have to go to Andy," Slim felt the resurgence of panic rising in his throat just as he felt when Mr. Bender turned him down flat for a loan. If Mort was any closer, he just might attempt him harm as well. "Let me out!"

"You're going to have to tell me what this is all about before I can do that," Mort crossed his arms over his chest. He'd known Slim far too long to know this wasn't his normal behavior, and Mort had a strong suspicion as to what or actually, to whom, this problem started with.

Slim dropped his head, more in agony of heart than injury and looked down at the floor, but only saw the note that was left in the barn. "Don't tell the law or the boy will die." That last line was branded into his memory. If he told Mort, the lawman would respond and Andy could surely die.

"Does all of this have to do with Jess Harper?" Mort suddenly asked, bringing Slim's anguished face back up to meet Mort's.

"Don't you mention that reckless, no good saddle tramp that I had the foolish sense to offer into my home, do you hear me?"

"I figured that's who this was about," Mort nodded in affirming his assumption. "I'll let you stew on it for a night. Right now, I'm heading out to get some supper."

"No, Mort!" Slim shouted as Mort walked away from him and left the office behind. "You can't leave me in here! Mort!"

"Take it easy," Kyle Templeton snorted at his unruly houseguest. "I haven't had the most enjoyable day either. I got captured by some nameless bounty hunter and after he shattered my wrist with his bullet, I get hauled into town and tossed on my rear in jail. You ain't the only one with problems. So quit bellyaching over it."

"Templeton," Slim said as he slowly returned to sit on his bunk, "I truly wish I had your problems instead of mine."

The ache in Slim's head drew his brows together in a pinch and he lay down to try to ease the tension. Knowing Jonesy like he did, Slim knew that his loyal friend wouldn't sit idle while Andy was in peril. He wouldn't run at the sight of danger like Jess had done. Even though he couldn't do anything himself while in jail, Slim had to put his faith in Jonesy that somehow he'd get Andy safely home. If not, Slim squirmed in his bunk trying to find a more comfortable position, then he'd best get used to a jail cell, because if Andy had been harmed, all men responsible would pay one way or another by his hands, even if he had to call Mort's jail his new home in doing so.

Without wanting to succumb to sleep, Slim's eyes grew heavy and he nodded into dreamland where brothers frolicked in sunny grassland and fished gentle streams. Laughter, smiles, fresh baked pies, games, horseback riding and quiet evening chats filled his closed eye visions. It was a place of contentment where no one threatened harm or tried to separate them. But like all dreams, they weren't reality and Slim awoke at dawn with a lessened headache, but an even greater burden in his heart.

Hearing footsteps approaching on the outside walkway, Slim jumped from the bed and stood waiting at his cell door as Mort opened his office for the morning. He didn't know what Mort would tell him, but he was ready to beg the man to release him from his prison.

"Morning, Slim," Mort nodded a greeting as he entered the jail room. "I certainly hope you're feeling less surly this morning."

"Yeah, Mort," Slim said but was unable to keep his voice from sounding as despondent as he felt. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. You'd understand if you knew the truth."

"You can always tell me, you know," Mort was holding the cell keys in his hand and started swinging them slightly.

"Some other time, Mort," Slim answered, his eyes fixed on the keys. "Can I go?"

"I talked to Mr. Bender long into the evening," Mort began to smile. "He said as long as you're sorry and you pay for the damages, he doesn't think you need to keep me company any longer."

"I'll pay him, Mort," Slim agreed. "Any amount."

"All right, Slim," Mort stuck the key into the door and let Slim walk free. "But I better not have reason to put you back in here anytime soon, you hear?"

"I hear," Slim answered as he walked away, grabbed his gun belt from the hook by the door and exited without even telling Mort 'goodbye'.

"I guess I was expecting too much to think I'd get an explanation for all this," Mort shut the cell door that jerked Templeton to his feet.

"I didn't get much of one either from that crazy man that put me in here," Templeton groaned as he rubbed his bandaged wrist.

"You mean Jess Harper?" Mort asked.

"That's his name?" Templeton cracked a smile. "And that's who made my cellmate so steamed. I guess we had the same problem after all."

Slim took the shortcut back to the ranch like he was trying to win a race. His horse carried him dutifully at that speed until they reached the front of the ranch house where he slid to a stop without Slim even pulling on the reins to tell him to do so. The entire journey home Slim had repeated in his mind what he'd do if Andy had been harmed or worse, killed. Through every scenario his mind created, always at the center of his revenge was a bulls eye over the face of Jess Harper. Even if the fault wasn't entirely his, it was where Slim placed the blame and somehow someway the man would pay. It was with that vengeful thought as Slim dismounted that made for an unfortunate circumstance that Jess was the first person Slim laid eyes upon.

"Hey Slim," Jess asked all too casually, "where've you been?"

Slim took one step in front of Jess, glad that he stood a decent stretch taller than the man in front of him and clenched his fist as tightly as he could. Putting all of his fury and fear into the strength of his arm, Slim swung with all of his might landing a powerful punch into Jess' unsuspecting jaw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Right Ingredients

Flattened to the ground by the blow, Jess placed his hand near his mouth and worked his jaw back and forth to affirm that it hadn't been fractured, while wiping the blood that had already started to pump through the broken skin. He looked up to the livid face of Slim, uncertain what the darts his eyes were throwing at him meant.

"Get up," Slim growled his words. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Slim?" Andy's quiet voice came from behind his brother. He stood still, stunned by what he'd just witnessed as he held a bowl of chicken feed in his hands. He watched Slim turn sharply around and saw his face go from hatred to joy in an instant.

"Andy!" Slim picked his brother up while dropping the chicken feed on the ground so that the whole barnyard of frenzied foul came rushing to peck the ground at their feet.

"I'm all right, Slim," Andy pulled his head out of Slim's shoulder to look at Jess, still on the ground with Jonesy blotting his bloody face with a kerchief. "But why did you do that to Jess? He saved my life."

"He did?" Slim carried Andy through the squawking bunch beneath him then set his brother down and leaned against the hitching post. The whirlwind of emotions he'd felt in the last day and his wounded head that hadn't yet stopped aching, along with the near hysterical chickens were making him dizzy.

"Yes, Slim," Andy explained. "Jess saved my life. Jonesy too. He didn't just save my life, but Jess risked his own, running out into the open where the men who kidnapped me could have easily shot him. He shielded me with his body before tucking me safely behind a boulder. If it wasn't for all that Jess did for me, I know I wouldn't be here right now."

Slim's eyes trailed from Andy to Jess then landed on Jonesy who looked him in the eye and nodded to confirm what Andy was telling him was the truth and not just a fabrication to build up the hero image of Jess that Andy already held in his mind.

Slim felt the shamefulness as it flamed his ears and face. He walked over to Jess, reached out a hand that Jess readily took and helped him onto his feet. "I'm sorry, Jess."

"I guess I had it coming," Jess winced slightly as he touched his jaw. "After all, I slugged you pretty hard the other day when Carlin was calling the shots."

"I definitely swung with all my might," Slim said as he rubbed the fist that had done the damage.

The comment brought a smile to Jess' face but Slim couldn't quite share in the same mirth. His remorse for how he'd acted, the words he'd said to Jess and the false accusations he'd thrown at him made such a regretful ache inside of his chest, he knew he needed to set things straighter than just a single apology for striking him.

"Jess," Slim waited until the eye contact was made before he began, "there's more to my apology than just knocking you down. I'm sorry for everything that I said to you. I was wrong. I shouldn't have exploded like that. Not before, not now, not at all."

"It's all right, Slim," Jess said, feeling more relief in Slim's apology than he let on. "That's how I usually react. I blow up first, and then feel sorry for it later. Well, sometimes I do, anyway. Having a short fuse comes in handy sometimes, especially when you're stuck in the wrong crowd."

Jess looked over at Andy who stood close by and nodded, affirming his own declaration. His gritty nature had taken on Templeton in a flash in order to get the ransom money. It also played a role in fighting the lowlifes that had taken the boy in the first place. For Andy, his temperament had played a vital part and for it he was thankful, but he also knew that it was such a temper that had severed relationships in the past, and this one he was beginning to learn, was one he didn't want broken.

Jonesy was the only one who knew the entire story as it had been relayed on the ride to Red Canyon, but what also had transpired between the two before they took on the kidnappers was a promise. That for the time being, how Jess obtained the ransom money would remain a secret. It would be better that way, for Andy's sake as well, since when he asked about the ransom money the outlaws picked up, Jonesy had simply told him, "it was just a bunch of paper."

Slim took it easy most of the day as Jess and Jonesy did the majority of the chores and stage duties as they pulled in and out that afternoon. He had to take a bit of ribbing when the stage coming from Laramie stopped and both the driver and shotgun man had to tease Slim about his misadventures that put him in jail.

When evening rolled around and darkness overshadowed the daylight, Slim found himself back in his favorite porch chair with Andy close beside. "You feel like talking about it?" Slim asked as gently as he could. "I don't want to dig into your wounds if it hurts too much to remember."

"I don't mind talking about it, Slim," Andy replied honestly. "All my fears went away as soon as Jess carried me to safety. They didn't really hurt me, only with words. Threatening to kill me, you, Jess and Jonesy."

"How did they find you in the first place?"

"I was out," Andy hesitated with his words because in telling the truth would reveal some of his secrets. But then he remembered Jess, sharing with him like he was his own brother, something he'd yet to do with his real brother. The time was right, just as Jess had said there would be. "Slim, I have somewhere I go when I want to be by myself, to think and to daydream. I guess that might seem sort of silly."

"Of course not," Slim smiled. "All boys have a right to do that. In fact, we big boys like to find some quiet time too."

"There's a cave not far from the west side of the lake, you know, where the hills slope down near the water? That's where I go, and that's where I was headed, when I ran into those men. They wanted me to tell about you, but they got confused thinking you were the stage boss, and not just running a relay station, that's why they thought they'd get a ransom. I don't know exactly how Jonesy and Jess tricked them into thinking they'd been paid, but it worked. The youngest member of that gang wasn't as rotten as the other two, cut my ropes and freed me at once. I knew Jess must have been there somewhere, but I didn't know where. As I walked I expected at any moment to have a bullet take me down, but before they started shooting Jess jumped out of nowhere and pulled me to safety."

"I've already told Jess at least a dozen times how much I appreciate what he did," Slim smiled in gratitude. "But he's never really said anything in return, as in an explanation for his actions and motive."

"I know why he did it," Andy answered thoughtfully. "Because we're brothers. And I'm not just meaning you and me. He rescued me, without any thought of his own self, just like you would do."

"You love him, don't you?" Slim had already seen the truth in his brother's eyes, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes, I do," Andy admitted.

"You know we don't know everything about him," Slim said. "I'm sure he's only told us a fraction of his past. With the way's he's lived, likely some of the things that he's done will come back to haunt him and potentially ensnare all of us into his troubles."

"That doesn't matter to me, Slim," Andy spoke with full honesty. "After all, families support one another through thick and thin, just like you, me and Jonesy have always done."

"You want him to be a part of this family too, don't you?"

"Don't you?" Andy quickly tagged his question onto Slim's.

"He's growing on me," Slim smiled as he caught a view of Jess walking from cage to cage visiting with Andy's large variety of animals. He felt more for the man than he was willing to admit. Andy wasn't the only one starting to think of adding onto the family. Another brother sure would make the ranch more lively, or dangerous, or both.

"You're not mad at him anymore, are you?"

"No, Andy," Slim replied honestly. "I can't stay angry with someone who saved your life. Besides, I really wasn't all that angry with him in the first place, I just let my anger at my own self and those men that kidnapped you cloud my judgment."

"I'm glad you're not angry with him," Andy smiled in relief of Slim's words. "I could never be mad at him either."

"Would you get mad at me?"

"What do you mean, Slim?"

"I have something to talk about too," Slim rubbed a sweaty palm on his leg. "You see, I didn't just jump to conclusions about Jess, I used poor judgment on you as well. You see, I heard you and Jess talking in the barn about your secret, and I thought you and Jess were planning on running off together, just like that first day. But I was wrong. Wrong about Jess, wrong about you, wrong about everything. Can you forgive me for not being the understanding big brother I should have been?"

"Of course," Andy nodded, "but you've never stopped being my big brother, and I wouldn't want you to be anything but what you are. I love you."

"Thanks Andy," Slim felt his throat tighten. "I needed to hear that. I love you, too."

"Slim?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?"

"I was hoping you would," Slim took Andy's hand and pulled him into his arms.

"It seems like all I've done since I was rescued is cry," Andy wiped his eyes then looked up to see the drops coming from Slim's as well and smiled. "I guess I'm not the only one."

"Happy moments shared between family members are bound to bring a tear or two," Slim patted Andy on the back then took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose. "That or a horrible smell. What in the world is Jonesy up to?"

"He's been tinkering in the barn since I got home last night," Andy shrugged. "I thought at first he was making his liniment since he has his boiling pot and all his herbs lying around but when I asked he said he was cooking up something new."

"Oh no," Slim got up and strode to the barn with Andy close at his heels then stopped near Jonesy and placed his hands on his hips. "Not again Jonesy!"

"Don't go to fretting," Jonesy casually waved his hands, a gesture he often used trying to convince Slim there was nothing to worry over. "I know what I did wrong last time. I used too much molasses, too many dandelion blooms and not enough cobwebs. Good thing I found a spider making a nuisance of itself up in the loft. It obliged me plenty of its sticky particles."

"What's cooking?" Jess walked into the barn that reeked of Jonesy's new formula.

"I'm trying to recreate something I mixed up last year, a substance that will stick anything together when applied. Unlike traditional glue that's limited to the type of things you can fix, like ceramic, but with this magic potion, anything big or small can be repaired. Think of how much easier it'd be to fix broken parts on the stages or anything that's out of shape on the ranch." Jonesy tipped the pot slightly testing the consistency of his potion and broke into a grin. "It's almost ready."

"Sounds interesting," Jess reached out his finger to feel the texture of Jonesy's recipe.

"Stop Jess! Don't touch it!" Slim's shout stopped Jess' finger from going any further as it was just millimeters from Jonesy's foreboding substance.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked as he pulled his finger away from the pot.

"There's a good possibility of that junk being permanently attached if got on you," Slim frowned at Jonesy as the older man shifted his feet back and forth. "Isn't that right, Jonesy?"

"That was the last batch," Jonesy held up his hand for Slim to examine. "We got it off, remember?"

"You mean I might not have ever gotten that stuff off my finger?" Jess took a deep breath then loudly exhaled the air from his lungs. He held his finger up in front of his eyes, making sure he didn't see even a tiny drop of the sticky stuff on him, then took his gun out of its holster and held it like a prized possession. If his finger couldn't work the trigger, the gun would be useless to him.

"Don't go getting your druthers all worked up," Jonesy waved his hands again towards Slim and Jess. "It only becomes permanent after it sets up. And it takes two or three days at the least for it to get to that phase."

"That's a relief," Jess whistled. "I rely heavily on this trigger puller of mine."

"We've noticed," Slim winked at Andy who was trying hard to hold in his laughter.

"Well," Jonesy put his hands on his back and stretched slightly, "my bones say I need to put them to bed. You boys better not fool around with that stuff or I'll put liniment in your coffee. Coming Andy?"

Jonesy led Andy out of the barn and towards the house but didn't go all the way in. With the lamps not lit in the house, the dark shadows hid their presence from where Slim and Jess still stood. Jonesy held up a finger to his lips to plead for Andy's silence as Jonesy waited in anticipation for what was about to happen in the barn.

"You're not gonna let him keep that stuff around here are you?" Jess stood close to Slim as they both eyed the full pot.

"Not at all," Slim answered while putting his arm over Jess' shoulders. "I think we need to perform a burial."

"Where at?" Jess looked at Slim's face and smiled, glad to see the man had a mischievous side to him.

"The same place I buried the last batch," Slim started to laugh. "Behind the outhouse."

"You know what I see, Andy?" Jonesy leaned against the open doorframe of the house while looking towards the barn where he could see Slim and Jess standing side by side, Slim's arm draped over the other man's shoulders.

"I see Slim and Jess," Andy answered uncertain what Jonesy was getting at.

"Yes, you do," Jonesy pushed his hat back on his head and grinned. "And I see two men sharing in a bit of tomfoolery, the kind that shows they're compatible with one another. I see a growing camaraderie, the kind that leads to something more than a friendship, a brotherhood perhaps."

"You see all that?" Andy gazed at the two men sneaking around the barn, whispering to one another, sometimes almost giggling like schoolboys, unaware they were being watched. "They do look like they're finally enjoying one another."

"Yup," Jonesy nodded. "I figured me cooking up a batch of nothing in particular could draw them together."

"You mean that's not that awful stuff you made up last year?"

"Nope," Jonesy chuckled as he watched Slim and Jess cautiously carry the potent potion out of the barn and around the outhouse. "I just threw a bunch of stuff together to make Slim think that. Those boys needed something to bond them together. What better than with my gluey failure? As it turns out, it looks like I used all the right ingredients anyway."

"Oh, Jonesy," Andy shook his head and laughed quietly to not attract the attention of Slim and Jess as they worked together, shovels in hand to do their secret deed. "Do you think it's working?"

"I do," Jonesy nodded his head. "But the bigger question is, do they know it yet?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stand by Me

"I have some things I need to do in Laramie today," Slim told Jess as they watched the morning stage roll away. "You want to tag along?"

"I don't know Slim," Jess shrugged, his hesitancy hinging on his last stop in town when he'd taken Kyle Templeton in for his bounty. Slim had not yet heard that part of the story and he wasn't sure going into town would make the telling any easier.

"Come on," Slim poked Jess in the arm as he teased, "it's not like we're going to go tear the town apart."

"All right," Jess conceded, hoping that Slim's words wouldn't become a reality.

During the ride to town, Jess debated on whether to tell Slim the whole truth about Kyle Templeton and his bounty, but the longer he put it off, the closer they were to Laramie and once they rode onto the main street, it was too late. There weren't many people that turned to look at them as they rode in, and Jess hoped it would stay that way for the duration they'd be in town. He'd seen men with bad reputations stir up a town before, and didn't like the idea of being the target if this one wouldn't be any different.

"Hey, Jess," Slim began as he pulled his horse to a stop by Mort Cory's office, "I need to go talk to the sheriff. If you'd like, you can come in too."

"Nah," Jess shook his head as he looked around town, grateful no one seemed to be noticing his presence, or if they did, weren't doing anything about it. "I'll wait around out here for you."

"You sure?" Slim prodded but didn't wait for Jess to repeat his answer as he continued. "Mort's a good man, wise and trustworthy at his job. He had the best teacher growing up as his Pa was also a lawman. Unfortunately off and on this last year Mort's had to take extra trips to Denver as his Pa's been ailing and we've had to have some fill ins as sheriff, although good men, none have been able to fill Mort's boots completely. I think you'd like him…"

"Some other time, Slim."

"That's fine," Slim patted his horse on the neck. "Be out in a few minutes."

"Mort?" Slim called as he opened the office door when he didn't see Mort in sight.

"In here, Slim," Mort's voice came from the cells as he had just delivered Kyle Templeton's noon meal to the outlaw. "I'll be right out."

"Mort, I'd like to apologize for the way I acted the other day," Slim sat down across from Mort. "It's a long story, but it doesn't excuse my conduct."

"I'd sure like to hear that story, Slim," Mort felt relief that Slim was back to his normal demeanor. "You and that Harper fellow sure did cause a stir in this town these last few days. Since you're back to smiling, I'd imagine that Harper's gone now?"

"No," Slim shook his head. "In fact he rode into town with me today."

"He did?" Mort craned his head to look outside but didn't see anything amiss. Harper being around had the potential to make the townspeople furious, since that day he'd left he'd had everyone from the banker to the barkeep and from the town gossip to the town drunk up in arms about his recent tirade. "I thought for sure you'd sent him packing by now."

"I might have thought about that a time or two," Slim said regretfully, "but not anymore, he saved Andy's life."

"Is that the story you wanted to tell?" Mort asked, fully interested in what Slim had to share.

"Yes," Slim answered. "Andy was captured and held for ransom. I didn't dare tell you as they threatened to kill him if I went to the law. While I was here in jail, Jess and Jonesy rescued Andy. It was a five thousand dollar ransom note. I didn't have that kind of money, that's why I tore into Mr. Bender at the bank like I did when he refused. But Jess somehow tricked the outlaws into thinking he'd paid them. Then just before a shootout with them, he saved Andy."

Mort stood up abruptly and walked to the cell door and looked intently at Kyle Templeton through the small window in the door, the price on his head flashing before his eyes. _Five thousand reasons_ was what Harper had mentioned. _And none of them for me._ The reality of what really was behind Harper's motivation for bringing in Templeton hit Mort like he'd ran into a brick wall. The man was far more honorable than he'd first thought.

"The way I felt about Jess when you jailed me was unmerited," Slim continued even though he felt puzzled at Mort's sudden change as he watched the sheriff seemingly stare at nothing. "I apologized to him and now you, so my conscience feels much relief. The only thing left I have to do is pay Mr. Bender. Did he ever give you an amount for the damages?"

"Huh?" Mort realized he hadn't been fully listening and as he turned back towards Slim, his attention became diverted to something going on outside. What he had been afraid of with Jess Harper in town appeared to be about to happen.

Slim followed Mort's gaze and stood up abruptly as he saw Jess standing alone in the middle of the street with a crowd of angry men gathering not far away. It looked as if the townspeople were joining forces to run Jess out of town and it also looked as if Jess was going to let them.

"What are they doing?" Slim couldn't understand what was happening. "They act like they all hate Jess. But why when they don't even know him?"

"It's because they don't exactly approve of his kind," Mort put his hand on his gun, hoping he wouldn't have to use it on any of the people of his town.

"What kind is that?" Slim asked in astonishment as he watched his friends and neighbors congregate in the street. "They've never acted like this to a gunfighter or drifter before."

"They do towards notorious bounty hunters," Mort turned his head to look at Slim.

"Jess isn't a bounty hunter," Slim said quickly in Jess' defense but soon his head whipped around to look at the closed door that led to the cells as the truth of the entire situation exploded in his mind. Kyle Templeton was worth five thousand and now every word he'd said about the nameless bounty hunter that had brought him in suddenly made sense. Jess was that man. And he knew the reason why.

"You understand now?" Mort asked as he watched Slim's face take on a different hue as realization hit him square between the eyes.

"Whatever Jess did, he did it for Andy," Slim narrowed his eyes at the growing crowd that started to thicken, "and for me."

Slim walked past Mort and out onto the street. His long legs strode in purposeful strides as he made his way to stand in front of Jess. He took a deep breath as his presence stopped the advancement of the townspeople. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but if his stature wasn't enough, he was ready for whatever the people wanted to throw at him, even if it was bullets.

"We have no argument with you, Sherman," someone in the middle of the crowd shouted.

"You have one with me if you have one with Jess," Slim said with an icy edge to his voice.

"What's he to you?" There were too many men clustered together to pick out who was yelling and there wasn't just one voice either. Two more men echoed the same question and there were a couple of comments that would have made some cringe, but Slim stood his ground despite the verbal onslaught as they threw out words describing Jess in many undesirable adjectives.

"Jess Harper's my friend," Slim said in firm truthfulness. "You can call him anything you want, but there isn't a shred of truth in what you say. What I call him is genuine and you'll have to go through me if you want him."

Jess looked at Slim as if he'd laid eyes on him for the very first time. Here was a man unlike any other that he'd met before. Too often a so called friend would run in adversity or pretend they didn't know him when push came to shove, but what Slim was doing, willing to face this town he called home, his longtime friends and neighbors, made an admiration form in his middle that would have rivaled the emotions Andy held in regards for his newly found hero and friend.

"That'll be enough," Mort said as he walked in between Slim and the group of men while he clutched a rifle in his hands. "I don't want any fighting, so why don't you all go back to your homes and cool off."

Despite Mort's command and the fact that most of Laramie held him in high esteem as their sheriff, no one moved. Every man facing Slim and Jess bore their eyes into the two men, practically ignoring the fact that Mort stood between them, ready to shoot if anyone got the notion of fulfilling their threats.

"I'm going to give one more order," Mort first looked at the mob then to Slim and Jess. "Get off the street, and don't make me have to shoot the first person that disobeys me."

There were two men, aged eighteen and twenty, rapscallions that had been Mort's guests more than once at his jail that were sneaking through the crowd. One held a stout board and another started to remove his gun from its holster and with a look of cruel mischief, the one with the gun waved it towards Mort to get his attention while the one with the board brought the heavy plank down hard over Mort's head, dropping the lawman to the ground out cold.

Slim flinched as Mort landed, but right now he had to keep his feet planted where they were. Slim knew that Mort was strong and it would take more than a good whack to keep him down for long and he also knew if he knelt by Mort to make sure he was all right it would make the path wide open for the men of the town to attack Jess. He had already made the decision to stand his ground for Jess, and he wasn't going to back down now.

"Now we can fight!" The one that had struck Mort burst into a cackle, bringing Slim's full attention back to the men in front of him. "We don't have to do a thing though, if this bounty monster just leaves town! What do you say, Sherman?"

"Slim," Jess said only loud enough for Slim to hear, "you don't have to stand up for me like this. I can leave…"

"No, you're not going anywhere," Slim interrupted Jess, turning to look him in the eyes and continued, "I'll stand by you just as I know you'd stand by me."

There was no hesitation from Jess as he took the step that separated them and stood beside Slim, "you're right there. I would stand by you."

"We're in this together," Slim whispered to Jess before turning his full attention back to the angry men in front of them.

"You make your mind up yet, Sherman? It's a simple solution. He leaves, or we fight.""

"Then you'll get a fight, because Jess isn't going anywhere. Neither am I."

No one could remember who threw the first punch. Someone that was watching from the store window was certain though that it was between two of the men in the crowd, and not the leaders that lunged towards Slim and Jess, but whoever it was, and however it was, it began a street brawl to be remembered for years to come. A few men with less enthusiasm for fist fights immediately bowed out, while one older man that knew his best fighting days were in the past, took compassion on Mort and pulled him from the dirty road.

Hands grabbed for Slim and Jess at nearly the same instant but the two friend's hands moved faster. Fist meeting face put the opposition on the ground one after the other. As many punches that Slim and Jess received, it appeared to every onlooker that the two dealt twice as many more. When a group of men tried to gang up on Jess, Slim was there to haul men off of his back and when a different group ascended roughly on Slim, Jess stoutly removed them from his shoulders.

The fight wasn't just every man against Slim and Jess, but several in the group who already had a previous grudge against another found the perfect opportunity to engage in battle as smaller disputes broke out, spreading farther up and down Laramie's streets.

There was only once when someone dared to draw a gun at Slim and Jess but with a flash of his hand, Jess bounced a bullet off the offending gun, sending the weapon roughly into the dirt that kept every remaining hand balled into a fist for fighting instead of in a grip around a gun for shooting.

As the fight began to wane, with defeated men losing necessary stamina, the numbers fighting Slim and Jess dwindled rapidly. With a forceful jab from Slim that sent a man careening into another to take two out at once and a sharp backhanded slap from Jess that dropped the man he hit with force, with no one else jumping into the middle of the fray to try their hand at the two still standing, the fight was over.

"Looks like we do better fighting alongside each other," Slim said with deep intakes of breath between most of his words, "than when we're fighting against each other. What does that tell you?"

"That we ain't nothing but troublemakers," Jess smiled despite the pain that it caused on his face.

"What else?" Slim prompted as he wiped some blood from his chin.

"We make a good team," Jess said the words Slim was looking for.

"And what do you do when you find a good team of horses that perform well in any situation?

"You keep them together, because they do better together."

"Exactly," Slim put his arm around Jess and Jess quickly put his arm around Slim which became more of an attempt to hold each other up as fatigue from the fight began to take its toll than in a brotherly embrace that any onlooker might have defined. "Let's go home."

"Hold it," Mort was coming to his feet, shaking his head trying to clear the foggy sensation of his brain. "You're not going anywhere just yet."

Slim and Jess exchanged looks. For a moment they'd forgotten about Mort, but by the penetrating glare coming from Mort's eyes, it was clear that despite the ache in his head, he hadn't forgotten a thing.

"Look at what you did to my town!" Mort motioned with his hand that swept from one side of the street to the other revealing scattered conscious and unconscious bodies, windows broken, crates, barrels and other objects that hadn't been nailed down strewn across boardwalks and the street. From where they stood it didn't appear anything had remained undamaged.

"I'm sorry, Mort," Slim apologized quickly.

"Sorry doesn't put this town back together again," Mort said with exasperation as he rubbed the back of his head. "Or my head."

"We didn't do that," Slim kicked the board that lay near his feet that had struck Mort.

"I have a good guess who dropped that board on top of me, and believe me, he and his no account buddy will find themselves back in my jail. But who else needs to go? Everyone!"

"Excuse me, Sheriff," Jess stepped closer to Mort. "I feel responsible for this ruckus, and since you know I sort of have a package full of money that I don't really want or need, I'll offer it to the town to put everything we broke back together. I reckon the one that whacked you over the head deserves to be jailed, but I take no offense at anyone here who threw punches at me, so I'd be obliged if you'd not throw the whole lot of us in jail."

Mort eyed Jess carefully, somehow sensing the words he was speaking he truthfully meant. It wasn't difficult to see the remorse on Slim's face and since Mort knew he couldn't jail the entire town, he had to make a decision and what Jess had offered seemed right. Besides, this was also a step in the right direction for the town to quickly forget their animosity towards Jess. With no charges pressed and when the true story about Andy's ransom and Kyle Templeton's bounty would circulate, there wouldn't be any bad blood spreading in his town about its newest member.

"Seeing that you're both sorry," Mort began, his eyes going from Jess then to Slim then back to Jess again, "and that you do have the money to pay for the damages, I suppose I can let you go with that. But let me tell you boys something, if you're planning on becoming best pals and plan on reveling in Laramie from time to time, don't start anymore fights or I'll lock you both up and toss the keys into the blacksmith's forge!"

"You're right, Slim," Jess said with a smile.

"About what, Jess?"

"I do like your sheriff."

Mort couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face at this young man. He had several reasons to dislike him, but there was something about him that latched out and took a hold of him. He was brave, honorable and trustworthy, but he was also tenacious, stubborn and hotheaded. All of those things made the type of man that Mort was drawn to, because some of the words could describe himself, which made him come to his own conclusion.

"I'm afraid to admit it, but I think I like you too," Mort shook Jess' hand with much enthusiasm. "I look forward to getting to know you better. But right now, both of you, go home!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There'll Be No End

Mort's command led Slim and Jess back to the Sherman ranch as quick as their fast moving horses could carry them. They're swollen and battered faces couldn't be hidden, so they were only home minutes when Jonesy caught their sight and came rushing to their sides.

"Please tell me those bruises on your faces doesn't mean you two ended up in a fist fight fit for only prizefighters," Jonesy said with hands on his hips with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Can't say that we weren't," Slim said with a mischievous smile.

"'Cause I reckon that's what we were," Jess finished for Slim.

"Oh, you two know better than that," Jonesy fretted as he began to pace. "What's Andy going to think when he finds out? Of all the jug headed things to go and do. And here I was only joking about selling tickets for your fight and then off you go and perform one. I ought to, well, I don't know for sure what I ought, but I just ought to."

"Are you finished, Jonesy?" Slim put his hand on Jonesy's back to settle him down. "You've got it all wrong. Jess and I weren't fighting each other, we were fighting alongside each other."

"You were?" Jonesy looked up at Slim's face to make sure he didn't catch the look of a lie anywhere. "Who with then?"

"The whole town of Laramie," Jess said with a grin, "at least the men population, anyway."

"Oh, wouldn't you know," Jonesy dropped his head in disappointment, "the fight of the ages goes off in Laramie and I miss it."

"We could tell you all about it," Jess offered.

"No," Jonesy shook his head. "That's not necessary, it's probably best I don't know the details, well maybe just one part though. Did you win?"

"We were the only ones left standing," Slim put his arm over Jess' shoulders. "I guess that makes us winners, don't you think so Jess?"

"I feel like a winner," Jess said, a feeling of emotion washing over him as he looked at Slim intently. At the moment, the elation of winning a street brawl wasn't on top of Jess' accomplishment list. It was finally discovering he didn't just have a friend in Slim, but he had the makings of a true partner in the man. "For certain, in more ways than one."

"I suppose I shouldn't ask this next question, but I'm going to anyway," Jonesy tapped Slim on the chest then quickly did so to Jess. "If you did what you said, why aren't you both in jail right now? I sure hope you didn't run from the law and I'm going to have to hand your sorry hides over to Mort Cory when he comes looking for you."

"Mort let us go free and clear," Slim answered with an honest voice.

"How?" Jonesy asked, feeling skeptical. "A fight like that could cause a lot of damages to pay for. I don't have to remind you about our empty pockets."

"Let's just say Kyle Templeton is footing the bill for the damages we made," Jess said as he waited for the light to dawn on Jonesy's face.

"Oh," Jonesy's eyes suddenly went bright with understanding. "I'm sure he was happy to contribute."

"Only if no one tells him," Jess' chuckle started the three of them into a minute of laughter together.

"It's good to feel lighthearted again," Jonesy raised an eyebrow, "but there's still a lot of work to be done, so we best get at it. First things first, get out of those grubby brawl clothes of yours so I can start scrubbing. Stage will be here in less than an hour and you two better not be standing around in your long johns for all eyes to see when it does."

With clean clothes on their backs and the stage tended to and gone, Slim and Jess paused a moment before starting on the tasks in front of them to relax as they leaned against the corral fence together.

"You know Jess, I never asked you where you were headed when I caught up with you on the road after we stopped Carlin and his gang. You just said you wanted to hit the next town before dark. Did you have someplace in mind?"

"Just west," Jess replied. "Always west."

"To do what?"

"Drifting, what else?"

"Drifting essentially means you're searching for someplace permanent, don't you think?" Slim asked, looking into Jess' eyes but couldn't yet define what he saw in them.

"I reckon," Jess said thoughtfully, "it's true I've been searching for most of my life. I always figured if I landed in the spot I was looking for I'd know it as soon as I saw it, either that or it'd grab a hold of me and not let go."

"And what do your instincts say about my ranch?" Slim's soft eyes held their position on Jess' face, hoping he'd see the answer to his question before the words came.

Jess was silent for a moment as he turned to gaze from the house to the barn, and finally the road that didn't just lead to Laramie, but out to the unknown as well. It was in those few seconds with Jess' eyes on the road that Slim saw the subtle nod and a small smile crinkle the corner of his mouth that gave him his answer.

"It's grabbed me," Jess turned his eyes on Slim, glad to see him smiling in approval.

"Just as long as it doesn't let go," Slim patted Jess on the shoulder.

"I don't think it could," Jess said as he watched Andy run excitedly from the house, come over to where they stood and swung both arms around them causing both men to pull the boy into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're both here," Andy said with a smile after he wriggled loose from the hugging arms. "Somehow this ranch doesn't seem complete without the two of you together."

"We were just coming to that conclusion ourselves, Andy," Slim rumpled his brother's hair. "I saw that you came from the house, does that mean you did all of those chores I asked you to do earlier?"

"Just a few more left," Andy said then started walking towards the barn. "I'm on my way to finish them now!"

"We still have some things to do ourselves," Jess reminded Slim.

"I know," Slim looked at all of the harnesses draped over the corral fence to be sorted and put away and he knew that was only the beginning of the necessary duties to fulfill. "The work sure seemed to pile up while we were in town."

"It won't take long while we're working together," Jess said as he started to work with Slim right beside him.

"Now there's something I haven't heard in a long time," Slim stopped his movement to create a silent backdrop to better hear what his ears were listening to.

"You mean Jonesy's singing?" Jess wondered aloud as he also stopped working.

"Yeah," Slim nodded. "Listen."

Jonesy stood at the clothesline that was strung from the back of the house to the barn and worked on hanging the clothes he'd cleaned that both Slim and Jess had dirtied in their rumble in town. While he had been watching Slim and Jess a tune began to play in his mind and soon he was singing the words out loud. He paused only briefly to peek through the dripping shirts to make sure he'd caught their attentions then started the song over, this time projecting his voice just a little louder as to be clearly heard.

 _They call you a cowboy  
A wild, roaming cowboy  
_ _They say you're a ne'er-do-well  
But I keep on hopin'  
You'll leave the big open  
_ _And come on back home to dwell  
_

 _I know you're a cowboy  
A wild, roaming cowboy  
Looking for a place to belong  
But I can see yearning  
Your blue eyes are burning  
You know coming home wouldn't be wrong  
_

 _You'll still be a cowboy  
A wild, roaming cowboy  
Just freed from your drifting phase  
_ _But if you feel the sway  
_ _To wander and stray  
You'll know this is your home always_

Jonesy 's lyrics changed into a whistle as he picked up the laundry basket and headed for the house. He took a quick look behind him at Jess and Slim near the corral and what he saw there was a scene of picture quality. The two men were side by side as natural as two brothers could ever be with a look of contentment on each face. He continued his whistled melody with a keen sense of accomplishment as he entered the house, grateful that the task behind him seemed to be done.

"Is Jonesy singing about me?" Jess looked in awe at Jonesy's retreating back, wondering how he could have figured him out in song so easily.

"Maybe the words came back to him because of you, but believe it or not," Slim gave Jess as sly grin, "Jonesy wrote that song about me a long time ago."

"You?" Jess tried to stifle his laugh. "You were that wild, roaming cowboy?"

"I was," Slim joined in with his own laughter, giving Jess the freedom to vocalize his amusement. "There was a time in my life where I played the role of a runaround rebel. You're not the only one around here that has a colorful back story."

"That makes me feel like I fit in here a whole lot better," Jess clapped Slim on the shoulder.

"I'm glad," Slim smiled. "Anything to make you feel more welcome here."

"There is one more thing I need to say," Jess shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What is it, Jess?"

"I've been in a lot of scrapes, have run around with some unsavory characters, done things that I shouldn't have," Jess paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "I reckon what I'm trying to say, is that because of my past, even making the decision to stay here and start a new life, I can't make any guarantees that some of those things won't come back to haunt me."

"I understand what you're saying, Jess," Slim said encouragingly, "and if that does happen, you won't be facing them alone."

"Thanks, Slim," Jess moved his eyes towards the road. "But there could be a time, soon maybe, or far into the future, I don't know, when something that I've done, or something that I have to do, will pull me away from here. Because of that, I can't make any promises that I'll stay here forever."

"I guess I can't make any promises either then," Slim's words made Jess turn quickly to face him.

"About what?"

"That if that happens, I can't promise that I won't go after you to bring you right back home."

"You'd do that?" Jess asked in wonder at the incredible nature of Slim as discovering the true man continued to make an impact on his mind.

"I sure would," Slim vowed. "We've already proven that we work better together, side by side, through thick and thin, good times and bad alike. Something like that isn't let go of easily."

"I appreciate everything you just said, Slim, more than you could know," Jess hesitated, knowing there was still a small part of uncertainty clutching a hold of him. "You know how Jonesy sang about the sway to stray? It's a powerful force, Slim, I don't have to tell you that, and it could very well take me to a place where you can't follow someday."

"Then it'll also be just like in Jonesy's song. You'll know this is your home," Slim paused to add extra emphasis, " _always_. If you go, it'll be here for you to return to. Even in the short time you've been here Jess, you've left your mark, not just in this family's lives, but here on the land as well. That's not something that can be easily forgotten, ever. If you should find, sometime, that you're ready to leave here for whatever reasons, you'll do so leaving a legacy that will go on long after you've gone. Right here, you'll always have a beginning, but for sure, there'll be no end."

"Your words do something to me right here," Jess tapped his chest near his heart, "so I hope I'll be hanging my hat and gun belt on the hook just inside the door there for a long time to come."

"I hope so too," Slim nodded. "It's where they belong."

"So," Jess peered at Slim's face, putting the more serious discussion behind them, "are you gonna tell me about that wild cowboy story of yours?"

"Sometime," Slim agreed, but it didn't need to be just then, there was no hurry if they were going to be sticking together. "As long as you're going to stay around here, there'll be plenty of time ahead to swap the tales of our youth and on up until now."

"Yeah," Jess agreed, "there's still a lot you don't know about me that needs to be told. It'll come in time, too." Jess now knew that he could share the long buried burden of the loss of his family to Slim, among the multitude of others that he kept hidden away from a lifetime of travel, trouble, and trauma. The amount of time might not have been much greater than the first day they'd met, but the growth of friendship had jumped time ahead, placing the necessary bonds in place to where anything, great and small alike, could be shared between them.

"The future here is bright, Jess," Slim said with great emotion backing his words, "we can all look towards it with great expectation for what's to come."

"You're probably right that it'll get exciting," Jess said with a grin. "If it's any indication, as quick as we've made these new tales in the short time I've been here, I reckon we'll be adding numerous stories into our lives as we go along together."

"We're bound to," Slim chuckled. "The more trouble we get in, the more stories we'll have."

"For sure the story about our fight in town will get around," Jess surmised, "probably will be talked about territory wide for years to come. But I wonder, what about all the rest of our stories, how will they ever be known?"

"As long as there's someone to listen, I'm sure someone will tell." Slim lifted his eyes to look up towards the hills, a look of confidence on his face. "I think the stories of Slim Sherman and Jess Harper have only just begun."

(Author's Note: I always thought there should have been an episode between "Stage Stop" and "Glory Road" showing more of the early process that Slim and Jess would have made in their beginning friendship. To me, there was always something missing and so I wanted to give my take on how I thought it could have been. The song that I wrote for Jonesy to sing, "Wild, Roaming Cowboy" I dedicate to John Smith, Robert Fuller and Hoagy Carmichael, whose characters inspired each word that I wrote. The very end of my story I wrote with each Laramie fan fiction author and reader in mind. With all of us here together, the stories of Slim Sherman and Jess Harper will never have an end. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Calico West)


End file.
